Quinn's Knight
by AllenFair
Summary: Charlie Fabray is a new freshman at McKinley high. He and his sister, Quinn, are running from a troubled past. All Charlie wants is for somebody save his sister like she saved him. Little does Charlie know Quinn's knight in shining armor is already on her way. Quinntana fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of their characters. **

I always knew this day would come. Walking my sister down the aisle to the woman she's been in love with since her junior year of high school. Friends and family gathered around in a small church in upstate New York. When you read fairy tales it's always the same the unsuspecting knight saves the princess. I would always scoff at that, my family is far from perfect. I once thought my parents had the picture perfect marriage, we were the perfect family. Well that was until he started to hit me, and I saw the bruises left on my mom.

My sisters weren't in any better a boat. No he didn't beat them like he did me, but I would say that the mind games and emotional torture he put them through was in a way worse than the physical torment I suffered. I know my mom tried to buffer between us and him, but alone she wasn't enough. When Franny finally ran away to California he upped the stakes thinking we drove her away. Nobody noticed, nobody ever questioned what happened inside the big house on the hill until one night my mom frantically drove me to the local hospital.

Four broken ribs and a broken arm later and my dad was in prison. Mom wasn't that much better off and the police found Lucy locked in her room crying. A phone grasped tightly in her hand, the 911 operator still on the line. The shy girl who nobody ever really saw or talked too, the little girl that man had beaten down into an eating disorder and no self-esteem was the one that finally put him away. We moved shortly afterwards, but we didn't fare much better. Lucy was too guarded to make any friends, being a lesbian didn't help either, and I was picked on for being the brother of the dyke. Mom had had enough by the time I was starting high school and we moved again to Lima, Ohio.

I always knew my sister was a princess needing saving, but a string of knights came and went and she was even worse than before. I sat there helpless as I saw the girl who saved me sink even further into her own twisted mind. Even in Lima I was still being bullied. McKinley high school wasn't a friendly place if you weren't at the top, and even then it wasn't the greatest place to be. The bullying set off nightmares, and I started to realize maybe I needed saving just as much as Lucy.

Lucy had changed, she wanted to be somebody new. Mom had got her help for the eating disorder, but come time to move to Lima I barely recognized my sister. She dyed her hair blonde, got contacts, and started going by Quinn. I guess I understood the sentiment of trying to leave the past behind. Lucy always loved singing so she joined glee club instead of trying out for the cheer leading squad like dad would have wanted. She was happier, but I could still see pain her eyes. I wanted her savior to come, and quickly. Strangely enough my wish would be granted sooner than I thought.

It was my first day at McKinley and it wasn't going well. I had gotten lost on the way to class several times, thrown in the dumpster at least once, and slushied right before lunch. Yes, I mean an honest to god actually slushie. I never imagined a frozen dessert would hurt that much. Quinn was running late after school and a couple of guys from the hockey team started harassing me. Pushing me back and forth between the members. I was pretty scared, and then I heard her.

I couldn't see who it was, but a strong voice sent out a string of Spanish and soon enough I was knocked to the ground. When I looked up the first thing I saw was a girl. Her back was turned to me, she was wearing a red and white cheer leading uniform. From her body language alone I could tell she was protecting me, and if that didn't tell me she was on my side her threats of emasculating the entire hockey team were. I don't think I've ever been so happy and scared at the same time. The hockey team quickly ran away when one of the guys tried put her in her place.

In the blink of an eye the guy was on the ground and the girl was screaming at all of them in Spanish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall man approach the girl. He was tan just like my savior and muscular. "Damn Lopez what got up your ass?" he asked looking at the man on the ground. Lopez gestured silently over to me before addressing him, "Make sure he wakes up in a dumpster." The boy nodded his head and lifted the guy on his shoulder with a groan before starting to turn away. "Wait," Lopez said and the boy halted his steps looking back at her. "What the fuck happened to you?" she asks me looking down at my still slushie ruined shirt. "They threw a slushie at me during lunch." I mumbled out embarrassed. "Puck I need a shirt for our friend…" "Charlie" I supplied. "I need a shirt for our friend, Charlie." Puck lowered the injured boy to the ground before taking off the kid's shirt and tossing it to Lopez. "It'll probably be big and smell like shit, but it's better than what you're wearing." she tells me tossing the shirt at me.

I quickly change out of my ruined clothes and stand up shakily as Puck continues his path towards the dumpster with the hockey player. "You okay?" she asks in a soft voice. I nod my head, I've dealt with worse. She looks around before looking back at me, "Need a lift home. I'm sure those assholes are waiting by the corner for you." I shake my head, "I'm waiting for my sister." I tell her and she nods her head. "Look I would wait with you, but I have to get to practice. If anybody gives you more grief I want you to run straight to the football field, okay?" she tells me. "I can take care of myself." I mumble and Lopez snorts at me. "I like you Charlie. You got spirit. I tell you what I'll make a deal with you if you promise me to run straight to the field if someone bothers you." she says and I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of deal?" I ask and Lopez smirks at me. "I'll teach you how to handle those guys by yourself, but until then you come to me when you got a problem. Deal?" I worry my bottom lip between my teeth but I slowly nod my head yes. "Deal." I say shaking her extended hand. "I got to go. You know where the field is right?" she asks backing away slowly. When I tell her I don't she smiles and points out where to run. "Come find me tomorrow we'll work out the rest of deal then." "I never got your name." I call out after her. "Santana. Santana Lopez." she calls over her shoulder before breaking into a run off in the direction of the football field. It looks like I just made my first friend in Lima.

Minutes later the side of my face is throbbing and Quinn still hasn't shown up. I'm about to call her when I hear my name, "Charlie!" It's Quinn and she's with a short brunette. "Sorry, I took so long. I was auditioning for glee club!" she tells me excitingly before frowning when she finally takes in my appearance. "What happened to your eye!" she exclaims cupping my chin with her hand so she can take a better look at my face, "And where the fuck did you get that shirt?" I smile a little remembering my new friend, Santana. "Don't worry about it Lucy Q. I'm good." I tell her dragging her along in the direction of her car.

The girl that's with Quinn follows us, Rachel, she introduced herself. Quinn's giving her a ride home so I'm demoted to the back seat. As I tune out the incessant ramble Rachel is on about some boy named Finn. I look over to the football field and my eyes widen. I see Santana in front of the cheerleaders yelling into a bullhorn. She must be the captain if she's in charge of practice. The boy, Puck, is taking a sip from a water bottle nearby when he catches my eye in the car. He's in full pads and his helmet is under his arm. Even from the car I can see a _C_ for captain embroidered on his jersey. He waves smiling at me and I wave back. I can't believe I was saved by the captain of the football team and more importantly the captain of the cheer leading team.

Even on my first day I heard about how horrible those two were although I never did catch their names, but here I am stunned in the back of my sister's car thanking every power there is that those two are now seemingly on my side.

The next day I see Santana at her locker talking to a gel haired boy in a cheerleading uniform too. I take a deep breath and before I lose my nerve, and I walk over and clear my throat to get her attention. The boy smiles at me amused, and Santana turns to me with a scowl. I back up slightly because of her glare, but when she recognizes me her face breaks into a huge grin. "Charlie!" she smiles before turning to her friend, "Blaine this Charlie, my new workout buddy." Santana says and I can see a smirk on her face, "Charlie this is Blaine Anderson." she introduces us and I shake Blaine's hand. "How'd Satan get you agree to work out with her?" Blaine asks me and I frown. "Hockey team thought it'd be a good idea to team up on him." Santana answers for me.

Blaine shakes his head, but thankfully changes the subject. "So you going to talk to your mystery girl today?" Blaine asks teasingly and I furrow my brow in confusion. "You're gay?" I asked. I'm a little surprised. I never pegged Santana as a lesbian, but then again Quinn isn't the stereotypical lesbian either. "Got a problem with that?" I hear a deep voice ask behind me and I turn around to see Puck and a Chinese boy standing directly behind me glaring. I quickly shake my head 'no', M-my s-sist-ter i-is g-gay." I stutter out. God, Charlie you really fucked up. Santana puts a hand on my shoulder and I start to relax. "Oh, cool." Puck says before leaning back against the lockers beside me. "Pop tart?" he asks handing over a pastry. "Thanks." I mumble accepting the treat. "Look I don't know if I'll talk to her. She's really pretty." Santana tells Blaine deciding to move past the awkward moment. I snort involuntarily at that and Santana shots a glare my way.

The glare makes me gulp, but I can tell it's a playful one. The boys laugh at us as I hold up my hands in surrender, "Sorry, it's just you took on the hockey team and you're afraid to talk to a girl because she's pretty?" I ask her. That is oddly adorable. "She's really fucking gorgeous. She looks like a movie star!" Santana defends herself which just makes the four of us laugh even harder at her. "Whatever, Charlie find me at lunch. I'll be on the field we'll talk then." I nod my head and Santana walks away with Blaine parting the crowded hallway as they go.

Puck slaps his hand down on my shoulder and I sag a little under the weight. "I like you Charlie. This is Mike. Mike, Charlie. He's one of us now." Puck says and I can feel my heart swell with pride. I can't believe the most popular kids in school are actually becoming my friends. Mike gives me a high-five, "That was a good one Charlie. Don't be late meeting with Santana." he tells me and Puck nods his head seriously giving me a stern look. "Nobody keeps Satan waiting." Puck tells me as the first bell rings.

My classes are pretty boring and I'm having a hard time paying attention in them. By the time the lunch bell rings I'm practically sprinting out of my class to get to the football field. Santana is sitting on the bleachers with Puck, Mike, and Blaine. "Hey!" I greet them breathlessly and I climb the stairs to sit by Santana. "So when are you free?" Santana asks me as I open up my lunch. "Anytime." I tell her honestly blushing a little in embarrassment. "Oh but not after school when the glee club meets. My sister joined and she's my ride." I back pedal remembering Quinn's excitement from last night.

"Cool. We'll run Saturdays and Sundays in the morning. You can come to practice with me on the days your sister has glee and we'll fit you in there. I'm sure Sue wouldn't mind she's barely there anyways. As for real training that'll have to go on a weekly basis but it'll probably be Saturday afternoons. Okay?" Santana asks and I nod my head. "Yeah, thanks so much for this." I tell her shyly and she shrugs. "You're one of us now. We protect our own. Let Puck know you're sister's name and we'll get her off the slushie list as best we can." Santana says and I nod my head smiling. I didn't even think about Quinn getting slushied.

The rest of lunch went by fast as I sat back watching my four new friends interact together laughing and teasing. They're nowhere near as bad as everybody says. Santana and Puck are awesome, Blaine is pretty funny and loves football just like me, and Mike can be pretty quiet but he can be pretty funny too plus he's a pretty cool guy.

I find out Quinn has practice Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week so I tell Santana and start in on cheerio practices. It's pretty brutal. Santana has me running a lot, but she tells me that if I can out run them, out last them, and outsmart them it doesn't matter who or how many people try to get me I'll always out beat them. Santana, I found out learned a lot of kickboxing from her dad and she's pretty adamant on using violence only when absolutely necessary. 'Words cut deeper than a sword' she told me once after insulating a guy so bad he broke down crying. In her defense he was about to throw a slushie at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn POV

Lima is different than how I imagined. Our first day at school Charlie came home with a black eye. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but just kept on insisting that everything was fine. Mom was pretty worried when she saw it, but she calmed down after he talked to her. I wondered what he said to calm her nerves. I'm worried about him. It's been a few weeks since his injury and he is always out. Charlie was never one of those guys who always had something to do. In fact he always had more time than he knew what to do with. Now he's gone before I get up on weekends and always pretty sweaty when he meets me after glee. He won't tell me what he's doing but sometimes I see bruises on his side and I start to worry.

McKinley is a good change for me though. I joined glee club, and Rachel was kind enough to point out who I should avoid and all about slushie facials. I'm surprised a month into school I still haven't gotten one, but that makes Charlie really happy. I met Rachel on my first day. She talks a lot, but she's pretty nice. I think I might have a crush on her, but she's dating Finn. He's on the football team. I don't really see what she sees in him. He's not that smart, and just kind of nods along when she's talking instead of listening to her. My first day Rachel pointed out Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. 'Avoid them at all costs.' she told me, and so I have. When I told Charlie he frowned but didn't say anything. I don't think he likes Rachel very much. Whenever she comes over he either goes into his room or leaves. I won't dwell on it though I have a new friend and that's what matters right now.

Charlie is always on time when I get out of glee, waiting by the entrance for me. I wondered how long it would take him to be late. I think he's always on time because he doesn't want me to know what he's up too. It takes a month into the school year for him to be late. Rachel is with me and after waiting 10 minutes and calling him twice we decide to look for him. I find him on the football field. I'm surprised at that. The cheerleaders are all groaning on the ground looking at the only two people remaining in an upright position. The girl Rachel pointed out to me as, Santana 'Satan' Lopez, is standing by my brother yelling at him as Charlie sprints back and forth between two lines. I wonder what kind of fucked up torture this is.

"Pathetic!" Santana yells at him and I've had enough. "Charlie!" I yell coming up to where the pair is standing. Charlie freezes and both Santana and Charlie look up. To my surprise neither one of them looks angry instead they both look like their mom just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. "Hey Quinn!" Charlie smiles at me sheepishly as Santana hands him a bottle of water. "What's going on here?" I hear Rachel ask disapprovingly as she comes up behind me. Santana's face goes from guilty to emotionless in a blink of an eye.

"This is a closed practice dwarf." she growls at Rachel who backs up a bit. I step forward crossing my arms, "Why are you running my brother into the ground? What'd he ever do to you!" I ask angrily. Charlie shots me a 'what the fuck look?' but Santana seems unimpressed. "Carlos here still owes me three more minutes of suicides, but for a pretty girl like you I'll make him a deal." Santana says winking at me. I scowl, but she's already turned around to field where her cheerleaders are lying. "Get your lazy asses up and running around the track!" she yells at them. They collectively groan, but follow her order.

"Okay killer two laps around the track. If you beat me you get to home early if not you do your suicides. Deal? Or you know you could just go home, you're sister is already here." Santana challenges Charlie. "Santana, I'll have you know this is completely preposterous. You can't just torture people because you get some sick enjoyment…" "Bring it Lopez" Charlie cuts Rachel off with a glare. I can see a proud glint in Santana's eye as Charlie shoves her before sprinting off towards the track. All the cheerios start cheering as he passes them. I don't think I've ever seen Charlie run that fast. Santana straightens herself out before mumbling something that strangely sounds like, "That's my boy." Before sprinting after my brother.

I watch fascinated as the cheerios part for Charlie as he runs through them, but seem to try and block Santana when she gets near one of them. Santana is catching up to Charlie pretty fast. She's about 30 yards behind him when Charlie passes a gel haired boy. The boy cheers as Charlie passes him and moves to grab onto to Santana when she comes up from behind him in order to slow her down. Santana dodges out of his way and I can see a smile on her face for a flicker of a second before her mask of concentration comes crashing back down.

In the end Santana ended up passing Charlie as they started their second lap. Charlie never slowed down, but Santana was too fast for him. When Santana finished her second lap she jogs up to where I am still standing by the suicide lines Charlie not far behind her. "Here. A minute each 30 seconds in between. Make sure he takes the break." she tells me tossing a stop watch at me. Charlie doesn't slow down when he gets to me instead he goes straight into his suicides. "30 seconds!" Santana yells jogging away and Charlie immediately stops and looks at me. Santana is already gone setting the cheerios up into their routine. I help Charlie time the rest of his running. Every now and then I can see Santana's eyes flicker to where he is. When Charlie finally finishes his third set I hear Santana's voice again, "Good Job today, you guys almost got me. Hit the showers." I can hear some of the cheerios laugh. Some of them give Charlie a high-fives as they pass us glaring at Rachel as they go.

"We'll get Satan next time. Good job." the gel haired boy says patting Charlie on the back. "Thanks, Blaine." Charlie mumbles giving a tired smile. I see Santana picking up after the cheerleading practice. "Let's go. I stink." Charlie laughs pulling me along with him. "Wait," Charlie says when he sees Noah Puckerman approaching Santana. Charlie jogs off and Puck gives him a pat on the back. I can see Santana look back at me before saying something to Charlie nodding her head. "Hey! I'm going to catch a ride with these guys. Don't wait up!" Charlie yells at me. "Quinn you really shouldn't let your brother hang out with such delinquents. Santana and Puck are not good influences on such an impressionable mind. I mean did you see what she made your brother do?! He looked like he was about to pass out!" I tune out Rachel as we walk to my car. I have some questions for Charlie when he gets home.

Rachel is still giving me a lecture when Charlie finally gets home around dinner time. He looks less sweaty than he did when I last saw him and he's wearing different clothes. His shirt is about two times his size, and he has grease stains on his hands and face. "Where have you been?" I ask him taking in his appearance. "I was hanging out with my friends." Charlie says heading upstairs. Rachel scoffs at that. Charlie stops in his tracks and turns around, "If you got something to say, say it!" Charlie growls at her and I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Charlie!" I scold and he shakes his head at me. "No, she thinks she's so much better than everybody and I'm sick of it. Did you hear the way she talked to Santana today?" he asks me. "Charlie," Rachel starts off but he cuts her off with a glare. "Save it. I'm going to bed." he snaps before storming upstairs.

Charlie POV

It's been a couple of weeks since Quinn showed up at my practice session with Santana. She's been asking me all sorts of questions about it. Even Rachel has been badgering me about it. As a result Santana and I have made sure I'm never late waiting for Quinn when she gets out. Santana hates Rachel, and unfortunately Rachel is always with Quinn. It really sucks especially after I found out the girl Santana liked from her Spanish class was in fact Quinn.

Santana's my friend, actually she's probably my best friend. I know some people think it's weird having your friends date your siblings, but with the way Santana goes on and on about Quinn you'd think the sun shined out of my sister's ass. It's safe to say I would have no problem with Santana dating Quinn. When Santana told me about her ongoing feud with Rachel and how it started I told her a little about Lucy. I think I made Santana fall even more in love with Quinn that day. I know Santana would never hurt her, and it's not like Lima has many other options for Quinn. Even now Santana is looking out for Quinn. When I told her what happened after I came home from hanging out with her and Puck the day Quinn saw us practice Santana made me apologize immediately to Quinn. Quinn was pretty shocked, and although she didn't know it her knight in shining armor was standing a few feet away down the hall to make sure I went through with it.

I don't think I've ever been happier than here in Lima. When we first moved it was rough to start over again, but now I have the best group of friends I could ever wish for. Puck, Mike, Blaine, and Santana all love football so every weekend I go and watch McKinley play and on Saturday and Sundays I go over to Santana's to watch with her family after practice. Her dad is a doctor at Lima General and her mom's a lawyer so they have a pretty big house. Most of the time Santana's uncles and cousins come over to watch with us and we have sparring matches in between games. I love her family and I know my sister and mom would too. Santana's dad is like a big teddy bear, but her mom has the same Latin sass as Santana. They've been great to me, and when Carlos learned how Santana and I met he got the same angry flare in his eyes that Santana had when I first saw her. I can tell he's really protective. I might have lost a lot of family before coming here to Lima, but I can't thank my lucky stars enough times for the family I've made since coming here. Being beaten up by the hockey team is by far the best thing to ever happen to me.

Ever since I started working out with Santana I've gone from being a scrawny kid to more muscular. I've learned the basics of self-defense, how cars work, and how to clean pools. I found out pretty early on Puck doesn't have the best family life kind of like me. His dad is in and out of jail and his mom works too much just to try and provide for her family. So Puck runs a pool cleaning business and works part time at Burt Hummel's auto shop to help bring in some extra cash for stuff his little sister might need. Her names, Sarah, she's eight and a pretty sweet little kid.

Sometimes I go over with Santana, or Mike, or both to help Puck out. Burt and Santana have been showing me how to fix up cars and bikes since the first time I visited I couldn't stop asking questions. Santana says I have too much energy for one person, but I know she loves it. It keeps her on her toes. Burt loves it because I'm helping him out for free and Santana usually hands whatever Burt pays her off to me or Puck.

Rachel's coming over tonight to meet our mom. It's the first time she's had a day off in weeks and she told Quinn and me she wants to meet some of our friends. So naturally Quinn chose Rachel. I think she might have a crush on her. I can't decide who to invite over. I want to invite all of them, but I don't want to overwhelm my mom. I think I'll just invite Santana we have practice that day and I know Mike and Puck are helping out Burt at the shop. I think Blaine might have a date, but I'm not sure maybe I'll invite him as a buffer between Santana and Rachel.

"Hey!" I greet Santana and Blaine as I approach Santana's locker. Blaine greets me cheerily, but Santana just mumbles something incoherent. Santana is not a morning person. "My mom wants to meet my friends, so I was wondering if you two wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" Blaine looks at Santana who looks like she's about to fall asleep standing up.

The cheerios have regionals coming up so naturally Sue has been running both me and them into the ground. Coach Sylvester was skeptical the first time I showed up to practice, but I think my determination and Santana's vouching for me won her over. Now that Santana's too busy perfecting routines for the cheerios Sue has taken it upon herself to see I still get my workout. Her assistant, Becky, is even worse than Santana. Sure Santana will yell and insult you but eventually you'll get some praise. Becky just insults you and runs you into the ground. "We'll be there." Blaine tells me and I hear a soft snore come from Santana. I nudge her as the first bell rings. "You okay?" I ask walking with her to my class. "So tired." she groans before departing into her separate classroom leaving me chuckling in the hallway.

By the time practice ends Blaine, Santana, and I all need a hot shower and about a gallon of water. "I miss you." I tell Santana. Blaine and Santana laugh at me. I never thought I see the day I'd miss Santana yelling at me instead of Becky or Sue. We all decide to go straight to my house since it's almost dinner time opting to take showers in the locker room before we head out.

I groan as I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Blaine is right behind me, but Santana is lagging a bit. "Come on Tana!" I yell and she pops up from her back seat motioning me to wait. When she finally joins us I can see she's caring flowers and a tin of cookies. "When did you get those?" Blaine and I ask. Santana rolls her eyes and shoves some flowers into Blaine's hands. "Rule number 82 a Lopez never shows up empty handed." Santana says annoyed and both Blaine and I quirk an eyebrow at her. "How many rules are there?" I ask amused. Santana huffs at me as Blaine and I giggle. "Well little Lopez you can ask Mami tomorrow at the game."

"Charlie? What are you doing standing at the door silly invite your friends in." My mom says and the three of us look up to see three pairs of eyes staring at us curiously. "Well this is embarrassing." Santana mutters before straightening up from our huddle and pushing Blaine and I into the living room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, Ms. Fabray we got a little distracted." Santana laughs a little at our own silliness and I look at her curiously. I never imagined Santana would be good with parents, but she was being oddly polite. "Flowers for our lovely host and some famous Lopez chocolate chip cookies for dessert." Santana smiles politely nudging Blaine a little so he'll hand over his flowers as well. I wonder how Santana kept the flowers so fresh during school, I bet Sue has a refrigerator or something she used. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Why thank you…" my mom says. "Santana Lopez and this is Blaine Anderson." Santana introduces. "Thank you Santana and Blaine that's so thoughtful." My mom says going off to the kitchen to put away the flowers and cookies. Rachel is glaring at Santana and Blaine and I can't help but shot her a smirk. "I'm sorry we're not more properly dressed Charlie insisted we couldn't be late. He said you were the best cook in Lima so naturally we couldn't refuse." Blaine says charmingly sending me wink. He hates Rachel just about as much as I do, I'm pretty sure the entire group hates her, and like me is rooting for Quinn and Santana to get together. My mom blushes at the compliment and Santana smiles sweetly again, "Do you need any help with dinner, Ms. Fabray?" "Santana's a great cook mom. Almost as good as you." I tell her coming up to the trio. I figure this is a great time to talk Santana up to Quinn, and I know Quinn loves to eat.

"My abuela taught me to cook from an early age, she said it was the only way to keep me out of trouble." Santana jokes winking at my mom. "Please call me Judy. Its fine dear dinner's almost ready, but if you wouldn't mind helping me set the table I would appreciate it." My mom says returning to the kitchen.

Santana turns to me as we set up the table. "Lopez rule number 5 a way to a man's heart is always food." Santana tells me before I can see her rethinking her phrasing. "Oh really and how's that rule working out for San?" Blaine teases. Santana rolls her eyes as we laugh and I see Quinn and Rachel enter the dining room behind us. Blaine smirks at me as we realize Santana still being goofy without knowing about the extra company.

Santana is always so guarded when it comes to outsiders. Santana sets down a plate before speaking again, "Bonus Lopez rule food's also the way to a woman's heart." I quirk an eyebrow at her before I open my mouth Santana cuts me off, "Oh shut it. I'm working on it, geez. What is gang up on Santana day?" She huffs rolling her eyes. Blaine and I try to stifle our laughter as Quinn and Rachel look at us funny. "I mean exhibit a," she says gesturing to herself, "I loves getting my eats on." Santana says in a fake ghetto voice. Even Santana can't hold back her laughter at that. "Well I wouldn't want to make you wait any longer before you 'gets your eats on' Santana." My mom says looking at the three of us with an amused smile as she sets down the food, and the Blaine and I burst out into another fit of laughter as I see Santana blush a little. Santana chuckles and smiles at my mom, "Thank you Judy. It all looks so good I don't think I could wait much longer anyways."

After everybody settles in to their food my mom clears her throat. "So I know Rachel and Quinn met in homeroom their first day of school, but I must admit Charlie's been very tight lipped about you two. So how'd you met Charlie?" My mom asks and I fidget uncomfortably in my seat. I don't really want my mom knowing how bad I had it my first day. I know she worries about me.

"Well as luck would have it I ran into him waiting outside for Quinn on the first day of school." Santana says shooting me a discreet wink. Santana isn't going to tell her how we actually met. Quinn furrows her eyebrows at this and I give a subtle head shake. "Really?" Rachel asks and I shot her a glare. "Charlie got a black eye that day did you happen to see who did it?" Rachel asks looking curiously at Santana. Santana looks at me cautiously before continuing her lie, "Sadly, no. He was just sitting outside the entrance and we got to talking. I offered him a ride home, but he said his sister was meeting him so I ran off to practice." "Santana invited him to have lunch with us the next day and he's been a part of our little family ever since." Blaine finishes shooting Rachel a look before smiling at me.

"Santana is head cheerleader." I tell my mom before Rachel can open her mouth to question Santana again. "Really? That's quite an achievement. I used to be a cheerleader when I was in school." My mom tells her. "Thank you. Maybe you should come by and help us in practice. We have regionals coming up so we need all the help we can get." Santana tells my mom. My mom blushes a little, "It's been a long time since I ever cheered." Santana waves off my mom's comment, "Oh come on Judy it couldn't have been that long. If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Quinn could be twins." My mom blushes even harder and I see Santana send Rachel an 'eat shit look'.

"Rachel's a fantastic singer mom. She just got a solo for our upcoming glee competition." Quinn interrupts when Rachel starts glaring at Santana. Dinner continues that way until we finish. Quinn and I battling to get either Rachel or Santana my mom's attention. Santana for her part even starts to take an interest in what Quinn is telling our mom even though I can see its killing her, and Santana even talks up Blaine in the process.

When Santana gets up to help my mom with the dishes Rachel all but shoves her back into her seat so she can beat her too it. At that Santana shoots us all a 'what the fuck?' look and even Quinn doesn't seem to have an answer for her. Mom brings out Santana's cookies and some milk for everybody.

"Don't worry they're vegan." Santana tells Rachel pointing over to the cookies. Rachel looks at Santana suspiciously and Blaine nods as I speak up, "Tio Javier is vegan and the only thing he requests be standardized to his dietary preferences is the desserts." I recite. When I asked Maribel if I could bring anything over for dinner one night that's what she had told me. Blaine and Santana nod their heads in affirmation as my mom, Quinn, and Rachel give me a questioning look. "Lopez rule number 101." Santana states biting into her cookie. Blaine and I giggle at that as the other three turn their attentions to her.

"What?" Santana asks when she notices all the attention is on her again. "How many rules are there?" I ask her again. Santana rolls her eyes playfully at me. "Lopez rule 102 the Lopez rule book is always changing. I already told you ask Mami. I swear she has them written down somewhere."

"So Charlie's met your family?" Quinn asks dumbfounded. Santana looks at her with an expression that reads 'duh', "Yeah he comes over almost every weekend to watch the game with us." Santana states as if it was obvious. "Yeah Santana's roping poor Charlie here into becoming a Colts fan." Blaine teases and Santana and I both scowl at him. "Just because you have to cheer for the tragedy that is the Browns doesn't mean you can hate on the Colts." I say and Santana high-fives me still glaring at Blaine. "Yeah Blaine come over to the dark side." Santana teases him. "We have cookies on the dark side oh and what's that other thing we have?" I ask looking over at Santana. "Oh you mean talent?" Santana asks slipping easily in to my joke. "Maybe it was a winning record?" I say pretending to think. "Or Luck?" Santana winks at me as Blaine huffs into his cookie. "See what I mean? She's a horrible influence." I look to see my mom grinning at the three of us clearly amused by our teasing.

Blaine and Santana start gathering their things to leave as soon as dessert is over. "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely meeting you Judy." Santana and Blaine say as they hug my mom goodbye. "See you tomorrow?" Santana asks me and I nod my head yawning a little. "I think we'll take tomorrow off." Santana whispers to me. I can see she's just as tired as I am.

"You and Quinn are welcome to come along if you want. We could always use more Colts fans." Santana tells my mom nudging Blaine softly. "We'll come back! It's only a matter of time!" Blaine huffs and both Santana and I snort at that. "Keep telling yourself that big boy. Thanks for coming guys." I say walking them out. "Just don't let her get under your skin." Blaine tells me nodding subtly to a glaring Rachel. I smile as they walk out to Santana's car closing the door behind them. I walk into the kitchen to help my mom finish cleaning up.

"I like your friends Charlie. That Santana girl seems to have a good head on her shoulders and they both were just sweethearts." My mom says as she passes a dish to me to put away. "They're great! All of them. Santana's like an older sister she's so protective over me. You should met her family. They're fantastic. Blaine, Mike, and Puck are wonderful too. I don't think I've been this happy, and they don't care if I can't sit still or I ask too many questions or anything." I gush. My smiles at me softly, "I'm so happy you met them." My mom says before kisses me goodnight.

Rachel leaves shortly after my mom goes to bed. I go up to my room and sit down on my bed pulling out a book to read. I hear a soft knock on my door and look up to see Quinn leaning against the frame. "Why do you hang out with them?" she asks me and I scowl a little before remembering that Santana would probably beat me for it. "Because they're fun. Santana's helping me a lot with school and teaching me…" I stop. I haven't told Quinn how Santana and I started hanging out.

"Teaching you what?" Quinn prompts me. "Self-defense." "Is somebody bothering you at school Charlie?" Quinn asks me concerned. "Not anymore." I mumble. "What does that mean?" "Quinn, have you ever wondered why nobody ever slushies you at school?" I ask her. "We haven't been there long Charlie. After hearing the stories Rachel's told me I should probably expect one from your pal Santana on Monday morning." Quinn says sarcastically.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair putting my book down. "Santana is the reason no one will even think about touching you." I tell her, "She cares about me and you, the first time I really talked to her she told me she'd make sure you were off the slushie list. She didn't even know you." I point out. Quinn opens her mouth to say something but I shake my head, "How can you judge her when you won't even take the time to know her? Did you even know she's in your Spanish class?"

Quinn looks surprised at my revelation, "Well no," "What about your AP Lit class or Calculus?" Quinn gives me a questioning look and I shake my head because I only know that they share the majority of their classes together because Santana always talks about how smart she thinks Quinn is. "God Quinn if you only knew how smart she thinks you are…" I say trailing off my thought, "Look I know you like Rachel, but just because she says something as fact doesn't mean it is. Mom likes Santana and I like Santana so deal with it. I'm going to bed." I dismiss her slipping under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn POV

Charlie seems adamant that Santana, Puck, and the rest of his friends are great people, but Rachel's told me their horror stories and I can't help but believe her. Santana's threatened by Rachel's talent. Rachel is going to go places and Santana… well according to everything Rachel has told she's going to be a Lima Loser. So Santana purposely targets Rachel to bring her down with her. When I get to Spanish class on Monday I look around the room as it's filling up and sure enough there's Santana in the back filing her nails. The rest of the day goes by much the same.

Ever since Charlie named classes Santana and I had together I've started to think back to see if I've ever seen her in them. None of my glee friends are in my classes except Rachel, who is in my Spanish class. Sure enough every AP or honors course I have Santana is in. Usually sitting in the back of the class alone. The only time somebody ever sits with her are the classes we also share with Mike Chang. Rachel doesn't seem to really like him either but I think that has more to do with Finn Hudson than Mike. He seems like a pretty cool guy, quiet but nice. It surprises me that Santana is in my classes, I never pegged her as anything more than a bitchy cheerleader. I guess I was wrong.

Thursday, Rachel comes over to study with me and like usual Charlie groans when he sees her. Charlie tells me he's going to invite somebody over to help him with a speech he has to give in English class. I sigh and ask what he wants for dinner. I just wish he and Rachel got along better. I don't like that Rachel thinks Charlie's a bad kid because of his friends. Half an hour later the doorbell rings and Santana is on our doorstep with pizza. I quirk an eyebrow at the pizza, but she doesn't say anything just hands my two small pizzas and heads upstairs.

Santana and Charlie haven't come downstairs since Santana got here 3 hours ago. I'm a little worried. Rachel told me Santana once slept with Finn just to spite her. I don't really want Charlie alone with someone like that. What if Santana's using him to get at Rachel or one of her other poor victims? I head upstairs and see Charlie's door is slightly open. "It wasn't horrible." I hear Santana say. "I arrived early didn't I?" I hear Charlie ask, and I rush to see what the fuck they're talking about.

I look into his room and Charlie is standing in front of Santana with his back turned to me while Santana sits on his bed frowning at him. "What's going in here?" I ask looking between the two. At least they still have all their clothes on. Both Santana and Charlie turn to look at me questioningly, "San is helping me with my speech. What did you think we were doing?" Charlie asks.

Santana shakes her head at me, "Look yeah you finished early, but you know most of your speech now." Santana tells him sliding off his bed and gathering up her stuff. "Look I'm going to go, but Charlie you're going to do fine. Just bring up note cards instead of your paper. Two or three is all you need just put down the major points and quotes down so you don't get lost. Don't look people in the eye look at their foreheads and don't just stare at one person it's creepy, but don't keep your head down and stare at what you wrote. You have Washington right?" Santana asks him. Charlie nods as Santana hands him a piece of paper, "These are roughly the questions he'll ask you so be able to answer them, and be confident. Confidence is key. I mean how do you think Puck gets so many women to sleep with him?" "He preys on vulnerable moms?" Charlie retorts and Santana laughs. "Yeah, but he's also confident. I mean why else would somebody sleep with an over grown man child with a squirrel for hair?" Santana jokes before giving Charlie a hug, "You'll do great don't worry." She says gently before sliding past me.

"Santana?" I say as she opens the front door. Santana turns back and looks at me questioningly, "Charlie's been through a lot." I tell her. "Is this where you tell me not to hurt him or else you'll rip me limb from limb?" "He really likes you and I can't stand the idea of him getting his heart broken because you're playing around with him." Santana snorts at that. "I think you have the wrong impression of me." Santana tells me.

"Rachel told me about you and Finn." I tell her and I see a flash of anger go over her face. "Yeah and what story did the hobbit give you? Listen here blondie I don't know what Frodo told you, but maybe you should talk to your brother before you assume things you don't know shit about or did man hands forget to mention the fact that lumps the clown outed me to the entire state of Ohio?" Santana asks me stepping closer to me venom dripping from her voice. "As for me and Fetus face I've only slept with two people in my life, and I was only sober enough to remember one of them. I know Finnocence has some serious man boobs going on but trust me when I say the one person I do remember sleeping with was a woman." with that Santana slams the front door shut leaving before I even have the chance to reply.

Charlie comes down, "Hey is everything okay down here?" he asks looking at worried. "I heard the front door slam." I turn to look at him, "Santana's gay?" I ask disbelievingly. Charlie looks at me confused, "Is the sky blue?" he asks and I glare at him. "Yeah San's gay. I'm guessing Rachel didn't tell you that, huh?"

The next couple of weeks Charlie gives me the cold shoulder. I know he's mad because I made Santana upset, but I meant well. Santana won't even look at me, and whenever Mike is in class with us he glares when he sees me looking back at them. Finn and Rachel broke up a few days ago and she's been pretty needy. I don't know what to do with the information Santana gave me. Would Rachel really be with someone who would do that to a girl and then out her to everyone? Did Rachel know the real story of what happened between Finn and Santana?

I don't have much time to think about it though as Rachel asked me out. She knows I'm a lesbian, but she's the only one I've told. Rachel wants to go see a movie and go out for dinner, but I'm not sure it's a date. When I said yes she kissed my cheek so that could mean something, right? She's supposed to pick me up, but after I dropped her off at home she texted me to meet her at the theatre. So I guess it's looking less and less like a date after all, but going out period is at least a step in the right direction.

I've been waiting outside the theatre for almost an hour. Rachel never showed, she didn't call or text either. When I tried to call her she ignored me. After the first few rings it went straight to voicemail, and the second time I called her phone had been turned off. I feel like crying.

"You okay?" I hear a raspy voice ask me and my head snaps up. Standing in front of waving goodbye to Mike and some girl is Santana. "Yeah I'm fine." I croak out. "You don't look fine." "Why do you care?" I snap and Santana doesn't look fazed at all. "I care because you look like you're about to cry, and you're way to pretty to be crying. Especially outside this shitty ass theatre." I blush a little thankful that it's dark outside so she won't see. "Want to tell me what happened?" Santana asks. "I could call Charlie." She offers when I remain silent. "Rachel stood me up. We were supposed to see a movie…an hour ago." I tell her and I can feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetie you should be happy you didn't have to sit through some shitty ass musical only to be forced to eat vegan food afterwards." Santana jokes but it doesn't really help my mood. "You hungry?" she asks me and I nod my head. "Yeah, I should probably head home." I say. "Would you like to have dinner with me first?" Santana asks as I get up. "Uhm, sure." I say and walk with her to her car. "Do you like Breadstix?" when I tell her I've never been Santana starts to rave on and on about their food.

"Table for two." Santana says to the hostess. We get seated pretty fast in a booth, and I look around. Santana starts telling me what's good here until something catches her eye. "Um, you know I think we should leave." Santana says and I frown. Santana is glaring at somebody over my shoulder. "Why?" I asked confused until I hear somebody call my name.

"Quinn?" my eyes go wide as I look at Santana. "The dwarf really ruins your appetite doesn't it?" Santana asks through gritted teeth. I turn to see Rachel walking over to us with Finn frowning in the distance. "What are you doing here?" I ask her in a sweet voice. "Finn and I got back together!" she tells me excitedly giving me a hug. "Let her go before she suffocates hobbit!" Santana snaps and I send her a grateful smile. I'm not really in the mood to deal with Rachel. "What are you doing here with Santana?" Rachel asks me disapprovingly. "Actually we were just about to…" "Order." I cut Santana off, "We're having dinner together." I say smiling at Santana. "You should get back to the jolly green giant he looks lonely." Santana says waving a waiter over. Rachel looks at me but I nod back to where I know Finn is sitting to get her to leave. "You sure you don't want to leave?" Santana asks when Rachel is finally gone. "Yeah just order me something. I'm going to go to the bathroom." I tell her getting up.

Santana POV

I order when the waiter comes up. I still think we should leave with the hobbit and the jolly green giant here I know Quinn's going to be upset. It's been a while since Quinn let for the bathroom so I get up to check on her.

"If you are really my friend you should understand why I couldn't meet up!" I hear Rachel say as I open the door. "But really how can you have dinner with that…" "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I growl from the entrance. Quinn turns around and looks a little relieved to see me. I can see tears streaking down her face.

"What the fuck did you do?" I snap stepping towards Rachel but Quinn wraps me into a hug to stop me. "Can we just go?" she whispers into my ear and I nod. "I didn't do anything, I just told her the truth." Rachel says glaring at me. "Come on." Quinn says pushing me back towards the door. "Come on Santana who are you trying screw over by fucking with her idiot brother?" Rachel spats and that's when I lose it. Quinn tightens her grip, "What the fuck did you just say puta!" I snarl at her. "Santana please." Quinn pleads struggling to hold me back. Rachel smiles smugly when I stop fighting against Quinn. "I'd wipe that smug look off your face Berry nobody says shit about Charlie." I growl before letting Quinn push me out the door.

"Santana," Quinn says as we reach our table. "I'm going to get some to-go boxes and the check." I tell her before heading over to the waiter's station. I can feel Quinn watching me as I make my way over. "How much was it?" Quinn asks getting out her wallet as I put our food into the containers. "Do worry about it." I say waving off her attempts to pay for her food.

"I'm sorry." I say as I park my car next to hers at the movie theatre. Quinn looks over at me. "For losing my temper. I'm sorry I lost my temper." "It's okay." Quinn says and I shake my head. "No, it's not. It's just I love Charlie. He's like a little brother to me, and when she…it just got to me." "I get it. You're really protective over him, huh?" "How could I not be after how we met?" I ask and Quinn furrows her brow in confusion. "He didn't tell you did he?" I ask even though I already know the answer. "You should ask Charlie how we really met." I tell her. She starts to get out of the car when I stop her again. "Quinn?" she ducks her head back down to look at me through the door. "I want to apologize in advance for Monday too." I tell her. "What's going to happen Monday?" she asks me worried. "You'll see." Quinn looks concerned. "Just don't get in trouble Santana." I smirk it's nice to know she's concerned about me.

Quinn POV

When I get home I go to Charlie's room. He's sitting on his bed listening to music so I knock on the door. "What's up?" he asks taking out his headphones. "I had dinner with Santana tonight." I tell him and he tilts his head in confusion. "Well we almost had dinner. Rachel kind of ruined it." I tell him and I can see him starting to get angry. "What'd she do? Is Santana okay?" he asks picking up his phone. "She's fine. Angry, but she's fine." I tell him walking up to stop him from calling Santana. "Are you okay? Quinn, have you been crying?" he asks and I shake my head. "How'd you really met Santana?" I ask him softly and he frowns.

"What'd she tell you?" he asks looking away from me. "Santana wouldn't tell me anything. She told me to ask you, but I know it's not the story you two spun for mom." Charlie sighs and looks down at his hands. "It was the first day and I was waiting for you by the front entrance. I had a hell of a day so far. I was thrown into the dumpster and I got slushied right before lunch." I inhale sharply, "Charlie," but he shakes his head at me, "That's not even the worst part. I was just standing there and the hockey team came up and started pushing me around. That's how I got the black eye." I can feel tears start to form.

"Santana saved me. You should have seen her." he says with a smile looking at me. "She took them all on, and when one guy tried to come at her she knocked him out cold. Then Puck came by and asked her what was going on so she got him to put the kid in the dumpster." "What happened next?" I ask him.

"She asked what happened to my shirt and got Puck to give the hockey players shirt. After that the story is what she told you and mom. She asked if I had a ride and when I told her I was waiting for you she made me a deal." "Does this deal have anything to do with the self-defense she's teaching you?" I ask and he smiles at me. "She said that if I ran to field to get her if anybody else tried to bother me before you showed up she'd teach me how to take on all those guys by myself. The next day she invited me to lunch and she's been teaching me ever since. She's amazing and they've all really taken me in." "I'm sorry Charlie. I should've have gotten you instead of auditioning for glee." Charlie shakes his head. "Those guys beating me up is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"So when I saw you after glee…" "That was us training. When you have glee Santana trains me and the cheerios. I didn't want you knowing what I was doing because then you'd ask why so Santana always kept the time so I could met you before glee ended." Charlie tells me. "You'll have to show me what you learned some time." I say nudging his shoulder. Charlie laughs at that, "Oh I'm sure if you asked Santana she'd be happy to give you a demonstration." I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"She really likes you, Quinn." "Even after I made an ass out of myself?" I ask him. "Just give her a chance. I know you'll love her." he tells me and I nod my head at him. "Watch out on Monday Santana already apologized in advance for whatever she has planned." I tell him getting up. "What happened?" he asks me grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. "Rachel was supposed to meet me at the movie theatre. Santana found me an hour later alone. We went to have dinner and Rachel was there with Finn." "That bitch. She stood you up?" Charlie growls. "She cornered me in the bathroom and said some really nasty things, and when Santana came in to check on me Rachel insinuated some really bad stuff about you and Santana. I stopped Santana from doing anything, but right before I left she apologized in advanced for Monday."

On Monday both Charlie and I are apprehensive about going to school. "Do you think we can just skip?" I ask him as we pull up to McKinley. Charlie shakes his head, "No, that'll just delay the plan. We need you to be here." Charlie says and I look over at him. "You know what's going to happen." I accuse. "Stay a good 10 feet away from Rachel at all times." When I look at him questioningly he shrugs, "Splash zone." "Well I'm not going to glee. I'll just watch you train with Santana." I tell him.

"Well that sucks because I'm going to glee." He tells me. "What? Why? Charlie I really don't want to have to deal with Rachel or Finn today." Charlie gives me a sympathetic smile, "Quinn, Santana needs you in Glee today." "Why?" I ask him. "You know that feud Rachel and Santana have going on?" he asks me and I nod. "I know Rachel told you differently, but Santana never really started anything with her." "That changes today?" he nods at me. "Why?" I ask him. "Because she made you cry." He says matter-of-factly. "Come on." He says getting out of the car. I take a deep breath looking up at the school before I follow him.

I haven't seen Santana all day except for in class and even some of those she skipped. By lunch time rolls around Rachel is already soaked in slushie. She's gotten at least three slushie facials today and the day is not even half way over. I'm surprised when the cheerios and Blaine ask me to sit with them. Santana and Charlie are nowhere to be seen, but they're table looks more welcoming than the glee one so I join them. I spend the entire lunch period fielding questions about Charlie. It seems the entire squad loves him.

Charlie finally comes up to me after lunch when I'm at my locker. "Hey!" he greets me with a smile. "I just spent my entire lunch answering questions about you from the cheerleading squad." I tease him. When I see him blush I nudge his shoulder, "Aw, Charlie you're blushing." "Did you met Marley?" he asks shyly. I think for a second then nod my head. She was one of the quieter ones, but she seemed pretty sweet. "I really like her. San has been trying to get me to ask her out for a while." He says and I laugh a little. "You should they all seem to love you." I tell him.

I'm about to ask him where Santana is when somebody beats me to it. I'm looking for my chemistry book when I hear Charlie slam into the lockers beside me. "Where the fuck is she?" somebody snarls and I look to see Finn pinning my brother against the locker. "Fuck you." Charlie spats trying to push Finn off him. "Hey let him go!" I yell. Finn looks at me and chuckles, "Good you both can give that bitch my message for me. Just because your sister doesn't want to fuck that dyke doesn't mean she can mess with my girl." Finn snarls at Charlie. Charlie finally shoves Finn off him, "Nobody talks about my sister that way." Charlie snarls at him and Finn takes a swing.

I hear the sickening thunk of Charlie's head as it hits the lockers and before I can even react I see someone shove Finn hard away from Charlie. "Charlie." I whisper trying to shake him awake. Somebody crouches down beside and I look up to see Santana. "Call 911. Tell the paramedics to page Dr. Lopez." She tells me.

When I don't respond Santana cups my cheek to get me to look at her. "Quinn, I need to make sure Puck doesn't get hurt and I need you to take care of Charlie." She tells me and I nod getting out my phone. I turn when I hear more crashing. I see Finn on the floor, Santana and Blaine are holding back a struggling Puck. Mike comes up to me and shifts Charlie to inspect the damage. He quickly takes off his shirt and presses it to the back of Charlie's head. "Everything's going to be okay." He tells me as teachers start to descend upon the crowded hallway.

I'm standing in the hospital waiting room with my mom when Puck comes in with Blaine and Mike trailing him. "I'm so sorry." Puck says to me. I see his eyes are glazed over in unshed tears. Blaine and Mike don't look much better. "It's not your fault." I tell him. "I was supposed to watch Charlie today. I left for a minute and I couldn't find him." I frown at him. "What do you mean you were supposed to watch Charlie?" I ask him. Mike pushes Puck to sit down when he starts to cry and rubs his back to comfort him. "Santana didn't know what was going to happen. Finn's never really been violent but he's not a boy scout either. So she sent me to make sure nobody messed with you and Puck to watch over Charlie. Luckily some of the cheerios saw what happened in the hallway and called Santana. She ran into Puck on her way there."

"Why didn't Santana look after him?" I ask angrily. "Where do you think she was most of the day?" he asks me. "She was with Charlie." I sigh looking back at Puck. I see Blaine nod in conformation. "Where is Santana now?" I ask and Mike points over to the nurse's station. I see Santana still in her cheerios uniform talking to a large Hispanic man. He looks like he's might be her father. The pair come up to our group.

"Ms. Fabray?" he asks. "Yes?" My mom says standing up. "I'm Dr. Lopez your son is going to be just fine. He lost some blood and has a concussion, but he'll be able to go home tomorrow. The gash wasn't too deep he just needs to make sure to keep it clean and it should heal up just fine." Both my mom and I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll show to his room. Santana take Puck to my office I need to look at his hand." Dr. Lopez says and I look down to see that Puck's right hand is bloody and bruised. Santana crouches down in front of Puck as Dr. Lopez leads my mom and I back to Charlie's room.

Charlie is sitting up in bed eating some jello when we walk in. "Hey!" he smiles at us and my mom rushes to his side to give him a hug. "Oh baby I was so worried." She cries into his shoulder and Charlie tries to calm her down. "Okay Charlie. I just need you stay awake for me, and I'll come check on you after I see Puck." Dr. Lopez says grinning down at him. "How bad is it?" Charlie asks. "I don't think it's broken. Santana got to him pretty fast."

"Is she mad?" Charlie asks looking like a little kid about to be scolded. Dr. Lopez gives him a small smile. "She's just worried. Everybody is here though want me to let them in?" He asks looking at my mom from conformation. "Of course." She says when she looks at Charlie's pleading face. About five minutes after Mike and Blaine come in a Hispanic woman rushes through Charlie's door.

"Oh my sweet baby I was so worried when Carlos called me." she exclaims rushing to give him a hug. "Ahola Mami." He greets her and I look at Blaine and Mike for an explanation. "Santana's mom." Blaine whispers and I nod my head. "Oh dear are you hungry I brought your favorite." Mrs. Lopez says before greeting my mother with a hug. "You must be Judy. Charlie and Santana talk about you all the time. I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother." My mom seems startled by Mrs. Lopez's affection, but returns the hug.

"Where are the other two trouble makers?" Maribel asks looking around the room giving both Mike and Blaine scolding looks. "Dr. Lopez is looking after them." I offer when nobody else speaks up. "You must be Quinn. You're just as beautiful as Charlie described." Maribel says comes over to giving me a hug. As Charlie digs into his food Maribel looks at Blaine, "How bad is the damage?" she asks. "Charlie's got a concussion and gash on the back of his head, but he'll be fine. Santana's got a black eye, and Puck's hand is pretty messed up but Carlos doesn't think it's broken." "No it's broken." I hear a raspy voice come from the door. Everybody looks up to see Santana standing in the door way. "Papi is setting the cast now." Santana says looking at her mother.

So I guess Dr. Lopez is Santana's dad they do look alike. "Looks like you got a pretty bad bruiser, San." Mike says. I look and see Santana's left eye is almost shut from the swelling and the surrounding area is black and blue. "I'm sorry Santana." Charlie says quietly. And everybody turns to look at him. "Honey you don't have anything to be sorry for." My mom tells him. "You're mom's right. We should've looked out for you more." Santana says sitting down next to his bed. "Santana this isn't your fault." I tell her and Charlie gives me a grateful smile.

"How bad is Puck's hand?" Charlie asks. "Broken in three places. He'll be down here when papi's done, but he'll also be high as a kite." Santana shrugs. "What's going to happen to Finn?" Charlie asks and everybody looks to Santana waiting for her answer. Santana sighs running her hand through her hair as she rests her eye on a bag of ice. "Suspended for three days." "What!" both my mom and Maribel exclaim at the same time. "I'm going to go have a chat with that incompetent principal of yours. How could he let that boy come back to school after what he did?"

"Mami," Santana sighs, "If he got expelled Puck would've too." "Puck was defending me!" Charlie angrily exclaims. "Everybody needs to calm down." Santana says and everybody turns their attention back to her. "Sue tried to get expulsion but Puck messed Finn up pretty bad. It was the best she could do without Puck getting expelled too. Finn's parents even tried to get you suspended." My mom opens her mouth but Santana cuts her off, "Don't worry Sue would never allow that, and the fact that almost the entire squad came in to give witness statements on your behalf didn't give them much room to budge." "Thanks, San." Santana nods, "We protect our own." she says.

Blaine, Puck, Mike, Maribel, and Santana decide to leave a little after dinner. "Hey can I talk to you?" I ask Santana pulling her away from the group slightly. "Thank you." I say when everybody is out of ear shot. "For what? Charlie got knocked out because of me." I shrug it's true he did get knocked out for defending Santana. "He's dealt with worse. Charlie and I didn't have the best childhood growing up." "I know." Santana says and I quirk an eyebrow at her. "I know about your dad and Lucy." Santana explains and my eyes widen, "Oh," "Charlie told me, and don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody because that's your business. He told me he told you how we really met so if you want to thank me for protecting him don't. It was the best decision I ever made. Both you and Charlie deserve someone looking out for you." Santana tells me and I can tell she's being sincere. I kiss her cheek, "I'm glad he met you." I tell her walking back to Charlie's room leaving Santana smiling in the hallway.

Over the next few days Blaine and Mike barely leave my side at school. I found out Santana got suspended too for stepping in between Puck and Finn. With Puck, Santana, and Charlie gone I think Blaine and Mike might feel a little lost. Rachel has tried to talk to me a few times, but after she blamed Charlie for provoking Finn I was done. I'm glad Blaine was there because I was about to slap her. I've been avoiding both Rachel and glee since. I was beyond ready for Friday to come. Sure that meant I'd have to see Finn again, but it also meant Santana would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to school I found Santana leaning against my locker. The swelling had gone down in her eye and with make-up you couldn't even tell that she had ever been injured. "You're going to glee today." She said getting up so I could get my books. "There's no way I'm going to willingly subject myself to being in the same room as Rachel or Finn." I tell her. "Please, Charlie says you love glee. I'm not about to let some over grown man child and his weird woodland creature take that away from you." I shake my head, "Not going to happen."

"What if I make you a deal?" she asks. I frown and turn to her, "What kind of deal?" "What do you want?" she asks and I shrug. "Go to glee today and if you don't like it I'll owe you a favor. You can cash it in for anything at any time." "So if I can ask you to do anything I want and you'll do it." "Promise." Santana grins at me. "All I have to do is go to glee one more time?" "I won't bother you about it again." She says. "Okay, you got a deal." Santana grins at me, "Perfect."

My day goes by much like the rest of my week except Santana is with me almost every minute of the day instead of Mike or Blaine. It's been nice getting to know her, she's pretty funny. I can see why Charlie likes her. The end of the day comes sooner than I had hoped for, I really don't want to go to glee. I walk into the choir room to find Charlie and Blaine sitting in the back row away from everybody. "What are you doing here?" I ask Charlie. "He convinced Satan go through with the rest of the plan." Blaine says and Charlie gives me a shit eating grin. "They're not going to know what hit 'em." Charlie says.

Mr. Schue comes in as everybody settles in. Almost everybody is looking at Charlie, Blaine, and I. "Mr. Schue," Rachel starts when he walks in but Mr. Schue holds up his hand to stop her. "We have some people who want to audition today." He says and I see Puck, Mike and Santana file in behind him.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes says. "Mr. Schue Santana and Puck slushie us on a daily basis!" Kurt squeaks and I shot a look at Santana who just shrugs. "She set our piano on fire!" Rachel says. I quirk an eyebrow in her direction. "There was never any evidence that I was the one who did that." Santana says more to me than to the rest of the group. "Maybe you should stop putting your piano near flammable objects." Puck cuts in glaring at Rachel. "Look I know you guys have issues with each other, but we need more members." "And everybody who wants an audition gets one, right?" I ask and Mr. Schue nods. "Exactly, so who wants to go first?" Santana and Mike go to off to sit in the front row as Puck and Blaine move to the center of the floor.

Puck and Blaine do a duet of Pink's _Perfect_ and I have to admit they were pretty good. "That was great guys." Mr. Schue claps and looks at Santana expectantly. "Charlie's next." she tells him getting up. I look back at Charlie who's looking at Santana with wide eyes. "Hey," she says when she notices his scared expression, "just sing to me, okay?" he nods and lets her lead him to the middle of the room. Blaine comes back to sit by me taking out his phone. "What are you doing?" I ask when I see him point it in Charlie's direction. "Oh there's no way I'm not taping this he's going to rock it."

Puck goes off to talk to the band while Santana looks like she's giving Charlie a pep talk. Puck walks over to us when the music starts playing and I see Santana start sway to beat as Charlie voice comes in over the music:

_You're the flops on my feet  
>the top down on my jeep<br>__You're the watermelon sticky-lip  
>kiss on my cheek<br>You're the kick in the cup  
>pretty girl, you know what's up<br>You a skinny little dip in the creek_

_You're the shades that hide the rays  
>You're even sweeter than my sweet nanny's lemonade<br>yeah you're hotter than a tiki  
>midnight sneaky<br>Out my back window, girl,  
>you comin' out to meet me, yeah<em>

I can see Charlie start to get over his nerves as Santana dances with him.

_Turn it up girl, You're turning me on  
>I wanna spin you like a record<br>here forever long  
>You know I'm digging what you're doing<br>Grooving just like you're grooving  
>Hit that playback<br>let's get back to it now.  
>You and me were like a simple song<br>yeah so damn easy to sing along,  
>I don't need a guitar or a band,<br>Cause baby you're my Summer Jam_

_You're the sun on my face,  
>the cold beer in the case<em>

Charlie sings as Santana hops up on the piano.

_You're the little tan legs swinging off of my gate  
>you're the moon in my shine,<br>you're the rap in my rhyme,  
>you ain't a 7, 8, 9,<br>naw, Girl you're a dime _

_You're the shades that hide the rays  
>You're even cooler than my cooler<em>

Charlie pulls Santana off the piano towards him. _  
>When I'm chilling on the lake<br>Yah you finer than fine,  
>you put the good in the time,<br>you're the fireworks flyin on the fourth of July  
>So Come On!<em>

_Turn it up girl, You're turning me on  
>I wanna spin you like a record<br>here forever long  
>You know I'm digging what you're doing<br>Grooving just like you're grooving  
>Hit that playback<br>let's get back to it now.  
>You and me were like a simple song<br>yeah so damn easy to sing along,  
>I don't need a guitar or a band,<br>Cause baby you're my Summer Jam_

_Don't need no Sweet Home Alabama_

Then I hear Santana's raspy voice come in:_  
>I don't want a Jukebox, baby,<br>I don't need a beat to dance  
>All I need is you and me,<br>you know that baby  
>You're my little shottie hottie driving me crazy<em>

Charlie gives Santana a body roll as she winks at him, and our corner busts out laughing at their antics.

_You're the melody that gets me poppin  
>there aint no stopping when we get to rocking<br>C'mon_

Charlie:_  
>Turn it up girl, You're turning me on<br>I wanna spin you like a record  
>here forever long<br>You know I'm digging what you're doing  
>Grooving just like you're grooving<br>Hit that playback  
>let's get back to it now.<br>You and me were like a simple song  
>yeah so damn easy to sing along,<br>I don't need a guitar or a band,  
>Cause baby you're my Summer Jam<em>

Santana:_ All I need is you and me,  
>you know that baby<br>you're the melody that drives me Crazy_

Charlie:_ I don't need a guitar or a band,  
>Cause baby you're my Summer Jam<em>

As Charlie finishes I jump up cheering along with Puck, Mike, and Blaine. Charlie breaks out of the bubble he was in while he sang, I don't think he looked away from Santana once during the song, and gives me a smile. Santana gives him a high-five before nudging him back to me. "That was awesome!" I tell him giving him a hug. Puck and Mike high five him. "You fucking rocked it man!" Blaine congratulates him. "Now it's time for the main attraction." Charlie says winking at me.

"I must admit Charlie surprisingly did a great job, but that was hardly an audition for you, Santana." Rachel says crossing her arms. Santana rolls her eyes ignoring Rachel and says, "You ready Mike." Mike nods getting up. Santana goes off to the side opposite of Mike and starts to sing again as she dances towards Mike.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

_'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>and I've missed your ginger hair  
>and the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

I hear Puck and Blaine come in with backup vocals from their seats as Mike pulls Santana into a choreographed dance routine. Santana sounded pretty amazing when she sang with Charlie, but hearing her by herself I can tell why Charlie called her the main attraction, she really has an amazing voice. When the finishing notes of Valerie finally fade off Puck, Blaine, and Charlie jump up cheering loudly for Santana and Mike. Rachel is pouting in her seat and Santana steps up to talk to Mr. Schue.

"Now Mike isn't much of a singer." she starts and Mike nods his head. "He is an amazing dancer though. Mike choreographed that entire dance." Santana finishes with a proud smile. "Well I think we just found five new members." Mr. Schue says getting up clapping his hands. "All three numbers were fantastic guys." Santana and Mike come back to sit down with us.

"Hold on Mr. Schue. I'll give Satan that she does have some amazing pipes, but she still tortures us every day." Mercedes interjects and I hear a murmur of consent among the other gleeks. "I can't control what the cheerios do off the field." Santana defends and even I snort at that. "Well Mercedes that is a valid point." Mr. Schue says rubbing his neck. "Look you guys need us just to compete and good luck winning without Mike's dancing. If Santana can't join then none of us are joining." Blaine says and collectively the five of them stand up to leave. "Wait! Of course you guys can join!" Mr. Schue back pedals smiling when they sit back down. "Hook, line, and sinker." Blaine smirks high fiving Santana as the rest of the glee club grumble in protest. "I think that's enough for today. Good job guys!" Mr. Schue dismisses us.

"I know what you're doing, Santana, and I will not stand for it!" Rachel huffs coming up to our group. "Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a tiny woodland creature was trying to get my attention." Santana asks looking around. "You cannot come in here and steal the glee club from me! I know you've always been jealous of my talent." "I'm about as jealous of your so called talent as I am of a rock." Santana interrupts her. "Look here you little…" Finn starts before Puck cuts him off, "Back the fuck up. If you so much as breathe on Santana the wrong way I'll finish what I started last week." Puck growls shoving Finn out of the way.

"Okay, what was that in there?" I ask them when we've made our way to the parking lot. "Berry thinks she can fuck with Santana ever since…" Puck says before stopping as Santana sends him a glare. "It's a long fucking story, but Berry grinds my nerves more than one person should. She has been trying to start a war with me since I stepped in that fucking choir room freshmen year. So I finally shot back." "You were in glee before?" I ask her. "No." Santana says and I give her a look that says 'I don't believe you.' Santana sighs and takes a deep breathe, "I wasn't in glee my girlfriend was." Santana says sadly. "So you're making a bid for Rachel's territory?" I ask trying to change the subject away from Santana's past. "More like we weren't going to make you sit through their bullshit alone." Charlie chimes in. "And you played supportive friend perfectly." Puck smirks at me.

"I didn't know Santana had a girlfriend." I say as Charlie and I make our way home. "She doesn't." he responds. "You know what happened don't you?" Charlie nods his head, "Look it's not my place to tell you, but Santana wasn't the only one Finn outed." "He outed her girlfriend too." I state more than ask. "Yeah and some seriously fucked up shit happened." I sigh as I pull into our driveway.

"Quinn," Charlie says and I look at him, "I know you're scared about what'll happen if you come out here. Just know Santana, she would move the heaven and Earth to keep you safe. Puck, Mike, and Blaine they'd protect you too. You wouldn't have to go through it alone." I chuckle bitterly at him. "That doesn't stop people from whispering and spray painting things like 'dyke' on your locker." I say and he gives me a sad smile, "Maybe, but at least now you'd have people willing to repaint it every day. I love you Lucy and those guys they're going to love you just as much as I do if you let them." He tells me getting out of the car. "How do you know that?" I ask quietly and he stops and turns to look me in the eye. "You have more in common with them than you think, and Santana?" "She told me you told her about dad." He nods and gives me a sad smile, "Yeah and your like her favorite person ever. Seriously, she won't shut up about you sometimes." "She doesn't even know me." I reply rolling my eyes. "She wants to though." and with that he's gone.

I spend the weekend in my room while Charlie hangs out with his friends. He tried to get me to come with him, but I wouldn't budge. It's Saturday night or early Sunday morning depending on how you define 1 a.m. when I hear something tap against my window. I decide to ignore it until it happens again. I open my window and look down.

Standing in my yard is Santana. "Are you fucking crazy?" I hiss and she gives me a sheepish smile. "Whatcha doing?" she asks me and I roll my eyes. "Reading. What the fuck are you doing?" "I want to take you somewhere." she tells me. "It's 1 in the fucking morning!" I hiss at her and she shrugs. "If you come with me I'll stop throwing rocks at your window." Santana offers. When I don't answer I see Santana pick up another pebble. "Fine I'll come with you just stop with the rocks!" I cave and I see Santana give me a victory grin.

Santana meets me in front of my house by her car. "You're not going to murder me are you?" I ask her getting into her passenger seat. "Have you ever tried to wash a blood stain off leather? It's not fun so no I'm going to kill you too much work." I roll my eyes, "Ha ha you're so funny. Where are we going?" "It's a surprise." She smirks and I huff in my seat. Santana drives us out to a clearing on a hill just outside of town.

"Are you sure you aren't going to kill me?" I ask her getting out her car. "I didn't bring my shovel so I think you're good." Santana banters back taking some blankets out of her trunk. She spreads one on the hood of her car and the hops on top of her car leaning back. "What are we doing here?" I ask copying her actions. "Wait for it." she whispers looking up at the sky. I lean back and look up to, and that's when I see it. Streaking across the sky are hundreds of shooting stars. "Meteor shower is tonight." she says when she hears me gasp. "It's beautiful." I say. "Yeah it is." I hear Santana whisper and I turn to see her looking at me and I start laughing. "That was really fucking corny, Lopez." I tease her and Santana smiles at me. "I guess you just bring it out in me, Fabray."

"What happened to your girlfriend?" I ask after several minutes of silence. I hear Santana sigh next to me. "Brittany. Her name is Brittany. I met her the summer before high school at cheer camp. I was instantly drawn to her. Brittany's one of the most beautiful people I've ever met." Santana says before looking at me. "I mean Brittany was gorgeous and had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, but she's also kind and giving. She always saw the good in people." I smile at Santana, "She sounds amazing." I say and Santana nods her head, "She is. We began dating our sophomore year. It was in secret. Brittany wanted to come out, but I was so scared." I nod my head I can relate to that.

"Finn and I got into an argument one day, and he outed me in a crowded hallway. He told me I was too afraid to come out because I was in love with Brittany but Brittany wasn't in love with me. So when Brittany remained affectionate with me she sort of got thrown out of the closet too." "That's terrible." I say and Santana nods her head. "I was captain of the cheerios and a lot of parents were upset when they found out the squad had a pair of lesbian lovers they were furious. Brittany's a dancer so she was in glee. She thought the glee club would help defend us against the torrent of abuse headed our way, but when they saw who she was dating nobody bothered stepping up. Well Kurt did, but it wasn't enough. Puck and Mike did the best they could to stop the slushies, Blaine wasn't at McKinley yet, but they didn't have enough sway to really do anything." Santana takes a deep breath and looks at me before continuing.

"I was doing everything I could to protect her, but Brittany didn't understand why everybody cared so much. Her family was always so welcoming, to all people, Brittany didn't understand that not everybody was like that. The cheerios were fighting among themselves some loyal to us others trying to kick us off, Puck and Mike were busy trying to wrangle in the jocks, and Kurt was fending off his own bullies. I just…I wasn't enough. I couldn't be with her all the time and one day some guys jumped her." I gasp in horror.

"They didn't get the chance to do anything too graphic, but she had a black eye and a broken arm by the time she could run away. Sue tried her hardest, but with all the parent complaints the principal and school board wouldn't do anything. Her parents wanted to move, but Brittany refused to leave me to deal with the damage by myself." "So I broke up with her, and told her to move. I begged her to leave Lima. I wasn't going to let her suffer here when she could be safe somewhere else." "What happened when she left?" I ask her.

"Did Berry tell you about the piano incident?" Santana asks me and I shake my head. "You actually lit their piano on fire?" I ask her dumbfounded. "They deserved it, and I needed something to show people I wasn't backing down. It seems that Brittany getting beat up actually tipped the cheerios inner war in our favor. Everybody loved Brittany, and by that time Sue had kicked most of the mutinous girls off the squad. So I got Kurt to convince Rachel to do a number outside. Puck and I dosed the piano in lighter fluid, and the cheerios helped the glee club dance in their number. At the end I flicked a light cigarette at the base of the piano and it went up in flames. Sue helped cover it up so I wouldn't get in trouble, but everybody knew who did it." "I can't believe you lit a piano on fire." I say.

"It's not like anybody was near the piano. The dwarf was so mad, but it worked. Having the entire cheerleading squad walk into school behind me after something like that…" Santana trails off. "You had everybody running for the hills." Santana chuckles a little. "The jocks were still head strong on giving me a hard time especially after Sue kicked some of their girlfriends off the squad because of me, but having the cheerios on my side along with Puck and Mike evened out the playing field. Knocking out the captain of the football team a few weeks later when he tried to cop-a-feel didn't hurt either." "Wow. I don't think I could handle going through that." I tell her. "You wouldn't have to." Santana says turning her attention back on me.

"Charlie told you didn't he?" I ask already knowing the answer. "It wasn't his fault when he found out I was gay he was surprised, and when Puck scared him he told us his sister was gay. We didn't even know who you were." I nod my head. "We wouldn't tell anybody anyways, but if you want to come out. We wouldn't make you go through it alone, and now that Puck and I have control over the cheerios and the football team it wouldn't be as bad as it was for me." Santana tells me. "I told Rachel." I blurt out. Santana nods her head, "She has two gay dads I'm sure she wouldn't actually out you. She might not stand up for you, but I don't think she would force you out of the closet." "Come on it's getting late I should get you home." Santana says and I bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for this. It was really sweet of you."

**Charlie sang Summer Jam by Jake Owen ft. Florida Georgia Line. If you haven't listened to it I suggest you do it's an awesome song. Don't forget to review. I love hearing your feedback. Thanks for all the support so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

Santana POV

I'm standing by my locker before school starts waiting for Puck to get out of morning practice. "Captain!" "Santana!" I hear called simultaneously and I look to see, Ashley, a senior Cheerio, and Puck looking at me. "We got a code red." Ashley answers before Puck can say anything. After I was outed I implemented a code system. Code red was shit hitting the fan. "I got the same text." Puck tells Ashley as they walk up to me.

"What's going on?" I ask and Ashley shows me her phone. On the screen is a picture of Quinn and me from Saturday night. It shows Quinn leaning over to kiss my cheek, but from the angle the picture was taken it looks like she's actually kissing me. Below the picture is a caption that reads: _McKinley's newest lesbian, Quinn Fabray, locking lips with cheerio's Captain Santana Lopez._

"Oh no. No, no, no." I say grabbing Ashley's phone. It's clear who's in the picture. "It was sent to the entire school, and my sources tell me jewfro is going to run an article on it before lunch." "Ashley, I need you to stop that article. Let's do as much damage control as possible, and I want to know who sent this text." "I already got the girls on it captain. I'll let you know what we find."

"Where's Quinn?" I ask Puck. I don't think Charlie's coming to school today he's wound is still healing and he has a doctor's appointment to check on the progress. I hear a scream and see Quinn standing in the entrance covered in slushie, "Morning dyke!" the jock holding the empty cup sneers at her before shoulder checking her to the side. "Oh shit." "Puck" I say. "I'm already on it San." "Ashley." "I got it covered captain." Puck runs out the door to follow the jock that just slushied Quinn as Ashley yells out, "What the fuck is everybody looking at?" trying to disperse the crowd forming around Quinn. I see Rachel coming forward to take Quinn away.

"Hobbit I swear if you touch her I will end you." I snarl coming up from behind. "This is your fault, Santana." Rachel snaps at me and I scoff. "How do I know you're not the one who sent it? You're boyfriend does have an awfully bad track record when it comes to outing people." "San?" I hear Quinn whimper and I start pushing her towards the cheerios locker room. "I got you Quinn." I tell her and a few cheerios clear a path to the locker room for us. "I want to know who did this?" I growl at them. "Already on it captain."

I guide Quinn to the sink before getting some paper towels to wipe the slushie away from her eyes. "Just keep your eyes closed Quinn." I tell her. "It stings San." "Yeah I know, but it'll be worse if you open them." After I get most of the slushie off her face I hand Quinn a towel and my spare workout clothes and tell her to shower. I'm sitting on the bench in front of my locker when Quinn comes back out.

"San?" she says getting my attention. "Everybody knows." I tell her looking up at her. "Yeah I heard what he called me." Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry. We're trying to figure out who sent it." "Sent what?" Quinn asks me. I hear the door open and Ashley appears around the corner clearing her throat to announce her presence to Quinn.

"Is this a bad time?" she asks looking at me. "No, but could you fill Quinn in on what happened this morning?" I ask and Ashley gives me a sad smile. "Here. I think it speaks for itself." Ashley says handing Quinn her phone. I see Quinn's eyes widen and she looks up at me. "I kissed you on the cheek. It's normal for friends kiss on the cheek!" I get up and reach out for her but she backs away. "Quinn," "Who sent it, Santana?" she asks glaring at me. "We don't know yet." Ashley supplies. "The article?" I ask still looking at Quinn. "What do you mean article? What is there going to be an exclusive on the new school freak?!" I grab Quinn and pull her into me as she starts to sob. "We got it taken down, I'm guessing at most only a few people saw it before we got to him. Rumors are spreading that you're a couple, and I have to say this morning is only going to fuel them." I sigh and rest my cheek against the top of Quinn's head.

"Puck?" "Hockey team. We already got an ambush waiting for them, but again that'll only intensify the assumption you're together. It's not too late to call it off, but I don't think not doing it will make the rumors go away." Ashley tells me with a sympathetic smile. "I'll let you guys talk it over, but San I need an answer before lunch that's when part one is for sure underway." "Ashley," I say but she waves me off. "It's not a problem, San. We all love Charlie there's no way we're letting anybody pick on his sister…especially after what you and Britt went through."

Quinn finally calmed down enough for me to explain how I found out this morning and what the cheerios are doing to control the damage. "What do you want to do?" I ask her pertaining to the retaliation the cheerios have set up against the hockey team. "I don't know." Quinn sighs. I hear the bell go off for second period, we missed Spanish. "Look just think about it we have a couple of hours before we need to give Ashley an answer."

"What would you do? If this was you and Brittany what would you do?" Quinn asks me. "Brittany was always against violence and she hated it when I slushied people, but when this happened to us…I beat the shit out of everybody who tried to touch her. If you want me to go find this guy I will, if you want me to slushie the whole school I will. Quinn, I just need you to tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Quinn sighs and looks down at her hands.

"Santana, I'm going to go ahead and give you the green light to do whatever you want to do, but I have one condition." Quinn says looking back up at me. "Anything." "You can't do anything that will get you in trouble. I need you here with me." Quinn says and I give her an evil smile. "Your wish is my command. Come on I need to get you to class." I tell her texting Ashley that we have a green light on revenge.

Quinn POV

The last time my school found out I was a lesbian people made fun of me, painted stuff on my locker, and whispered about how I was the new school freak. All in all it was bad. I came home almost every day in tears and Charlie getting beaten up for who I was didn't help either. However, this time around isn't so bad. Puck, Mike, and Blaine are always meeting me outside of my classrooms or coming up to talk to me in the hall. Santana is always around and even Ashley has been keeping an eye on me.

When Santana and I left our AP Lit class I saw somebody had spray painted 'dyke' on my locker, but before I could say anything two cheerios came up and painted over it. At my old school I didn't have any friends to help curb the abuse from my small minded classmates. It's nice to have people on my side.

Mike is walking with me to lunch. "Santana has something to attend to." is all he gave me when I asked where she was. I have a feeling it has something to do with the hockey team, but I didn't push it. When we get to the cafeteria Mike guides me over to a table where Puck, Blaine, and Kurt are sitting.

"Why aren't you sitting with the glee club?" I ask Kurt as I sit down. Kurt shakes his head, "They're all upset that you're dating Satan and I just didn't want to hear their bitching." He shrugs. "We're not dating." I tell them and Puck scoffs, "Quinn it doesn't matter with the way Santana has taken over this situation and that fucking picture you could hate her and nobody would believe you." "You could do worse. Santana might be abrasive, but she was always sweet and caring when it came to Brittany. I swear if Britt would have let her she would have murdered at least half the student population." Kurt says and Mike hums in agreement.

I look around and see Rachel and Finn glaring over at our table. Then something catches my eye. Sitting at the head of the cheerios table looking towards the door is Santana. When she catches me staring at her she gives me a little wave. It's odd because Santana never eats with the squad in fact she and her band of misfits never eat in the cafeteria. I don't have time to question what Santana is doing as the doors to the cafeteria open with a bang and several members of the hockey team storm in their skin and hair tinged green.

"Phase 1." Blaine says when he see my shocked expression. "The cheerios did that?" I ask him dumbfounded. "It's not all they're going to do." Puck whispers and I see what looks like the captain of the hockey team storm up to the cheerleading table. He starts yelling at Santana, but with all the noise in the cafeteria I can't make out what he's saying. Santana for her part looks disinterested as she leans back in her seat.

When the captain slams his fist on the table the cheerios don't even flinch. Swiftly, they all raise from their seats except for Santana who just smirks. I have to say watching the entire cheerleading team move as if they were one unit is pretty terrifying even when you're not on the receiving end. Together the squad lift large cups and aim them perfectly at the surrounding members of the hockey team leaving their captain as the only dry member.

I gasp and I see Santana finally raise from her seat walking up to the hockey captain. He's shaking with rage as Santana approaches him, and silence envelopes the entire student body as they wait to hear what she has to say. "If you ever so much as breathe on Quinn again I will castrate you. Nod if you understand." Santana says in a deadly growl.

I see the hockey player nod at Santana and she smirks. "Good boy." Santana says sickening sweet voice before emptying a large slushie on the top of his head. Before anyone can react the cheerios file behind Santana in a block formation and follow her out of the cafeteria. I turn to look at my table my jaw dropped in shock. "Not nearly as good as when she lit the piano on fire or put dye in the swimming pool, but Satan sure does know how to make a statement." Kurt applauds. "Come on. They'll be at the field by now."

Puck leads us out of the cafeteria and to the football field where sure enough all the cheerios are laughing and teasing each other. Puck, Mike, Blaine, and Kurt start a slow clap as they make their way to where Santana is lounging on the bleachers. "I must say Ms. Lopez you sure to know how to make an exit." Kurt praises her and Santana gives him an evil smirk.

"I'm glad it was up to your standards Lady Hummel." "I thought I told you not to do anything that'll get you in trouble?" I scold Santana. Ashley who's sitting next to Santana smirks at me, "Sweetie slushing isn't on the zero tolerance bullying policy, and as for all their shampoo containing dye in them? Well that's just a misfortunate accident that happened while the cheerios had their afternoon practice." "Thank god those pranksters didn't come into our locker room." Santana feigns concern and I can't help but laugh at her. "Seriously, Q nobody is going to say shit about what went down." I bite down on my lower lip, "Thanks." I say and Ashley waves it off. "We haven't had that much fun in a long time. It was our pleasure."

My good mood after lunch quickly disappeared during glee. Not only was the vast majority of the gleeks giving me the cold shoulder, but soon after we started rehearsal Principal Figgins walked in. "Mr. Schue, I need to burrow Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Lopez." He says. I see a tall man and Ashley walk in behind Figgins. "What is this about Figgins?" Mr. Schue asks taking in the principal's companions.

"Mr. Puckerman, Ms. Lopez, and Ms. Reynolds," Figgins says gesturing to Ashley, "have been accused of breaking in to the hockey team's locker room and tampering with their toiletries during the team's afternoon practice." Mr. Schue nods in understanding and gestures to Santana and Puck to follow the principal out of the room, but Puck and Santana don't budge. "Where's Coach Sylvester?" Santana asks. "Ms. Lopez I need you to come with me." Principal Figgins says but Santana shakes her head. "Santana just make this easier on yourself and come on." The hockey coach says impatiently and Santana scoffs at him. "Not without Coach Sylvester, and how did you even get Ashley to come to your office without Coach Sylvester's knowledge because she should be at practice?" Santana eyeing the principal.

"Ms. Lopez we have multiple statements…" "From who the hockey team?" Santana cuts him off raising an eyebrow at him. "Santana," Mr. Schue says warningly. "No, you're accusing Ashley and me of something we couldn't do because if you weren't aware Coach Sylvester is running afternoon practices every day until regionals, but I'm sure Ashley already told you that. Puck here couldn't have done it because he was in class. However, you could have just asked Mrs. Johnson that as she was administering a test that period. No, what you have here is a team that was seen bullying a girl because of her sexuality earlier today who are now blaming an incident on her girlfriend. So unless you call Coach Sylvester and tell her that her lesbian cheerleading captain is being harassed by homophobic members of the hockey team I'm not going anywhere." Santana says leaning back into her chair.

"I couldn't have said it better myself jugs, now do you care to explain why I'm missing one of my cheerios?" I hear a voice ask from the door. Standing in the entrance glaring at Principal Figgins wearing a track suit is who I assume is Coach Sylvester. Puck and Santana immediately stand up. "We were just waiting for you coach, Principal Figgins wanted to talk to us about the break in to the hockey team's locker room." Santana says sweetly smiling at Coach Sylvester. "Sorry for the interruption William." Principal Figgins says before he leaves the room.

Santana and Puck don't come back after they leave so as soon as glee is over Mike, Blaine, and I rush to the principal's office. It doesn't take long before the door to Principal Figgins office bangs open and the hockey team's coach angrily storms down the hall. I see Santana, Puck, and Ashley file out after Coach Sylvester. "Good work Lopez." Coach Sylvester says before leaving.

"So?" Blaine asks when they come up to us. "Who do you think we are amateurs?" Santana asks. "Never leave a trace." Ashley smirks. "Why is it every time you do something I get in trouble?" Puck asks looking at Santana. Everybody laughs at that making Puck scowl. "Puck did you really not help?" Blaine asks him and Puck huffs. "Okay so maybe I picked the lock, but they did everything else." Puck huffs as we make our way out of the building. I punch Santana's shoulder as she walks me to my car, "You can't do that to me! I was scared you were going to get suspended." I say and she gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry." she mumbles rubbing her arm.

I see somebody leaning against my car as Santana and I approach it. It's Rachel. "So you two are an item, now?" she asks when we get into earshot. Santana frowns at that, and I nudge her. "Your rant to the principal." I whisper at her and her eyes widen. "Oh, fuck." She mumbles and I shrug. "I could do worse." I tease her. "What's it to you hobbit?" Santana snaps and Rachel lifts off the car straightening out. "I just don't really see it. I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek even if you did take her out to see the meteor shower. Didn't know you could be a romantic Santana." Rachel says before walking off. My jaw drops and Santana tilts her head in confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I scream at her retreating form and I see realization dawn over Santana's features. I start to storm off after her when Santana wraps her arms around my waist pulling my back flush against her front. "Calm down Quinn." She says struggling to hold me still. "That bitch." I growl. "What's going on?" I hear Ashley ask and I see all our friends looking at Santana and me. "We found out who sent that text." Santana says.

I see Ashley jaw drop as she stares at Rachel's retreating form. It takes longer for the guys to figure out who Santana is talking about but I can see the anger in their eyes when they finally do. "Sounds like a declaration of war, Captain." Ashley comments. I feel Santana tense against me. "Oh, I'll give her a war." I hear Santana murmur against me. "We'll be waiting for our orders." Puck says and everybody starts to leave to their respective cars.

I'm still wrapped in Santana's arms staring after the path Rachel took when I ask, "What are you planning?" I hear Santana chuckle darkly behind me as she drops her arms. I turn around and study Santana. She has an evil smirk adorning her face, and I can see a raging fire burning in her eyes. "Quinn, I need you to do something for me." Santana says. "Anything." I reply. "I need you to act as if nothing's wrong. Go to glee, go to class, or whatever. I want Rachel to think she's won." I frown at her. "What are you planning?" I ask her. "I have a few calls to make. When everything's set I'll tell you."

"Santana," I murmur studying her face. I'm a little worried about the plan Santana is cooking up. "Do you trust me?" Santana asks locking our gaze. "Yes." I say and it surprises me how sincere my statement is. We might have had a rocky start, but now I'd trust Santana with my life. "Then I need you to trust me on this. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I nod and watch her walk over to her car before getting in mine. Let the fighting begin.

When I get home Charlie immediately bombards me before I can even get through the door. "Are you okay? Why are wearing a shirt that says 'Lopez'?" he fires off. "I got slushied as soon as I walked in." I tell him with a sigh. "So you borrowed Santana's clothes?" he asks and I nod. "She helped clean me up." I tell him walking into our house.

"What happened? Puck told me about the text. I didn't even know you guys were together." Charlie says a little hurt. "We're not. She took me out to see the shooting stars and I kissed her cheek." "Do you like her?" Charlie asks following me up to my room. I sigh and turn to look at him. "Yeah, I mean she's a lot different than what I thought she'd be, but Santana doesn't want to date me." I tell him and I see Charlie frown. "Did she say that?" he asks and I laugh at him. "No, that's a terrible thing to say to someone. Santana's so gorgeous, smart, popular, and I'm just me. Nobody wants to date the loser nerd, Charlie." "You're the greatest person I know." Charlie insists. "Can we just drop it?" I ask exasperated.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana POV

I don't think I've been this nervous in my entire life. It's been a week since I called my mentor Holly Holiday. She used to be a substitute teacher here at McKinley and really helped out Brittany and I. Ever since I've kept in contact with her, and she's been a huge part of my life. She supported me through my outing even going to the school board trying to help end the bullying I was going through. She's a little crazy, but in a good way.

Currently I'm sitting in the principal's office Holly on one side of me and Coach Sue standing off to my left. "I don't see a problem with having Ms. Holliday over seeing another glee club. It's very generous of you, Sue, to give part of your budget for this venture." Figgins states and I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

I follow my teachers out of the office and Sue turns to me. "I want you to destroy that glee club, tweedle big boobs, do not make me regret this." I smirk at her, "Trust me Coach with our secret weapon we can't fail." Sue smirks at the thought and nods her head, "Tell tweedle dumb to come by my office when she gets here Monday. With her we'll destroy that tragedy of a club and win Nationals." "Of course Coach." I nod and turn to Holly. "She's really coming back, huh?" she asks and I nod my head with a smile. "Yeah and she's going to kill it."

I don't want to ruin the surprise so I wait to tell everybody what's going on. It isn't until the Monday after our meeting when I see a flash of blonde hair walk by the window to the choir room that I feel like my plan will really come together. I smile and stand up. Rachel is singing some stupid song to Finn, but I don't care my secret weapon just arrived.

Quinn POV

I'm trapped in the choir room sitting next to Santana listening to Rachel sing some god awful song to Finn after they've broken up for the third time this week. It's been two weeks since I was outed and Santana still hasn't done anything with this plan of hers. Everybody is getting pretty antsy. Charlie alone has started running extra hours just to get rid of his nerves. I look over to see Santana smiling at the door. I look over to the door and see a flash of blonde hair walk past.

I'm about to ask Santana what she's smiling about, it's a little unnerving to see her smile while Rachel is singing, but before I get the chance she's out of her seat and walking out into the hallway. I turn to give Puck a questioning look, but he just shrugs at me. We all hear a squeal come from the hallway and it actually gets Rachel to stop singing. We all get up to see what the commotion is and as I walk out into the hallway to see Santana twirling around a tall blonde girl.

When Santana sets her back down on the floor she grinning ear to ear at her new found companion. "I can't believe you're here." Santana whispers. "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sanny." the blonde says and I hear a collective gasp from the group surrounding me. The blonde turns around and grins at the group. "Brittany?" I hear Mike ask and the girl gives him a megawatt smile. "Mikey!" she exclaims rushing forward to give him a hug.

I look over at Santana in shock and she gives me a grin. When Brittany pulls back I hear somebody clear their throat. "Brittany what are you doing back here?" I hear Rachel ask and Brittany gives her an evil grin that looks a little out of place on her face. "I'm here to help Tana." she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world and then her face turns to one of confusion, but I have a feeling its fake. Brittany turns on her heel to face Santana again.

"Sanny what were you doing in the choir room? I thought we were meeting in the auditorium." Brittany asks and Santana feigns realization. "Silly me I forgot." Santana says grinning at Brittany. "Let's go, Ms. Holliday is waiting for us." Santana and Brittany start to walk away as people start to murmur at the mention of Ms. Holliday's name when Santana suddenly turns back to us. "Oh sorry I almost forgot, I quit." Santana shrugs sending me a wink.

"What!" Rachel squeaks. "You guys coming?" Brittany calls over her shoulder when Santana rejoins her at the end of the hall. "I think that's our queue." Puck whispers following the pair down the hallway. "Where are you going?" Finn asks. "We quit." Puck says ushering Blaine, Mike, Charlie, and me forward. "You can't just quit!" Rachel shrieks and I turn around to glare at her, "Says who?"

When we get to the auditorium I see Ashley and the cheerio I recognize as Marley waiting by the door for us. "Do you guys know what's going on? Sue just ordered us to come here. She said she had a surprise for us." "What the fuck are you bunch of idiots doing standing out here? Waiting for an invitation? Get the fuck inside." Santana hisses as she appears at the door.

"Sanny be nice!" I hear a Brittany scold from inside and I see Ashley's face lit up. "Britt-Britt?" Ashley asks rushing inside. The rest of the group files in and I turn to look at Santana. "What are you up too?" I ask her as she pulls me inside. I see a tall, older blonde woman sitting on the stage that the group is quickly surrounding. "You two coming?" the woman asks and Santana drags me down the aisle. "It's a surprise." Santana tells me as we approach the group.

Before Santana gets the chance to tell us why we're all gathered in the auditorium the door opens again and I see the New Directions file in. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but this a closed practice." Santana says politely. "What do you mean closed practice? You can't just get half of the glee club to quit!" Rachel says and I see several heads nod. "Oh well you see this is the first official meeting for the new as of yet to be named glee club." Santana says smirking at Rachel.

Everybody looks up at Santana in surprise except for Ms. Holliday and Brittany. "Santana you can't just start a new glee club." Mr. Schue says and Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course I can there's nothing in the rules barring me from forming my own glee club." Santana states. "Plus we have several other cheerios planning to join so there's nothing to stop us from competing either." Brittany adds. "Brittany you don't even go here you can't just join a club." Mercedes points out. "Actually my father got a job offer to transfer back in Lima. My first day back is Monday so I can join any club I want." Brittany states smugly glaring over at Finn. I guess some grudges don't die, not that I blame her.

"Where will you get your budget?" Mr. Schue asks and I can tell he's mostly just curious. "Oh our school sponsor has been very generous." Ms. Holliday states vaguely and I see Mr. Schue frown. "Who's you're school sponsor?" he asks cautiously and I see a shit eating grin appear on Ms. Holliday, Santana, and Brittany's faces. "Coach Sylvester of course." Santana says and Mr. Schue quickly storms out of the room followed by everyone except for Finn.

"This isn't going to stand." Finn says in a low voice and Santana jumps off the stage and steps towards him. "Oh I think you'll find we're here to stay, and with Brittany there's no way we won't win too bad you can't stay to watch her in action as this is a closed practice so I suggest you move it along before I throw you out of here."

"San," Brittany says to try and calm her down, but Santana moves out of her reach. "Oh and Finn?" "What?" "If you as much as think about touching anybody in this group you'll regret the day you're hobbit of a girlfriend ever talked to me." Santana growls. Finn gulps and hurries out of the room.

"Did you seriously start a new glee club?" I break the silence. Santana and Brittany smirk at me. "Of course we did and we're going to make Rachel rue the day she ever went after Santana." Puck, Santana, and Holly all turn to Brittany with raised eyebrows. "Rue?" Santana asks and Brittany rolls her eyes. "Emily uses a lot of big words." she defends and Santana shrugs. "Who's Emily?" Charlie asks and Brittany turns to look at him. "My girlfriend. Who are you?" Charlie coughs awkwardly, "Charlie Fabray." He answers and Brittany's face lights up. "Oh my god you're just as adorable as Santana said."

After our meeting I wait by the door so I can talk to Santana. Currently, she's discussing something with Holly. "She's really something, huh?" somebody asks in front of me. I look away from Santana to see Brittany standing next to me looking at Santana too. "Just promise me something?" Brittany asks. I tilt my head in confusion when Brittany looks at me. "Don't break her heart." "What?" I ask dumbfounded. "A lot of people think San's really mean and cold, but she's probably the best person I know. I can tell she really likes you." I shake my head, "Santana doesn't see me like that." I tell her.

"She made a glee club for you." Brittany points out chuckling, "Not to mention she won't shut up about you, and the way she looks at you…" Brittany trails off and I look back at her face, but Brittany isn't looking at me she's looking back at Santana. "It's like you're the only thing she sees." Brittany finishes as Santana starts walking up the aisle towards us.

"I can't believe you're here." Santana says as she comes up to us. "And miss the chance to get back at Finn and Rachel? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I got to go so I'll see you Monday?" Brittany asks. "Yeah coach wants you to see her so you can get your uniform." Santana tells her and Brittany nods. "Whatever you say captain. It was nice finally putting a face to the name, Quinn. Santana won't stop talking about the pretty blonde from Spanish class." Brittany winks at me before she leaves. "Pretty blonde from Spanish class, huh?" I ask as I see Santana start to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." Santana mumbles walking past me and out the auditorium.

Charlie POV

It's been a week since our as of yet to be named glee club started. Brittany wanted to name us 'Free Beer' and Santana wanted to name us 'Hot Bitches' both of which were vetoed pretty quickly. The New Directions have been giving us all the cold shoulder since we quit, but that wasn't really anything new. Santana seems a little on edge.

We have sectionals coming up pretty soon and the cheer leading regionals are right around the corner so she has a lot on her plate. Not to mention I think she's nervous about how Rachel and Finn are going to retaliate to her strike. Santana barely left my side for the first three days after our secession. I actually had to get Quinn to talk to her so she would leave me alone. Once I had use the restroom and Santana actually followed me inside. That was probably my breaking point. I know she's worried Finn will go after me again, but I have feeling that Rachel will be the one to hit this time.

We're at lunch outside like usual when I see Kurt walking towards us. "What do you want lady lips?" Santana greets him as he nears the bleachers. "I come bearing a message and a request." He says smirking. "And what would that be?" she asks. "The New Directions as per Rachel's insistence is challenging the new as of yet to be named glee club to a sing off." Everybody starts whispering to each other, but Santana just quirks an eyebrow at him.

"One song each, and not all of your group has to perform." He explains. "I hope your request isn't that we show up, or not boo Rachel off stage. As I can't guarantee either one." Kurt chuckles at Santana. "Oh Satan you offend me. I have a much better proposition for you." Santana studies Kurt for a minute before smirking, "And would that be porcelain?" "Well you see Rachel thinks the New Directions will be fine seeing as she believes you're her only competition at least when it comes to singing." Kurt starts. "Really now?" Ashley asks interested. Kurt hums in conformation, "Rachel thinks that the cheerios are just mindless idiots who would follow their captain off a cliff. No real talent just a lot of practice and negative reinforcement." "That little bitch." Ashley growls, but Santana holds up her hand to silence her.

"I thought it'd be a nice time for the unholy trinity make a reappearance, don't you?" Kurt finishes flashing Santana an evil grin. "I love it when you're evil Hummel." Santana praises him. I frown, "What's the unholy trinity?" "Wait," Ashley says ignoring my question, "what's in it for you?" "Are you still taking defects?" Kurt asks and Santana chuckles. "What do you guys think?" she asks.

"Kurtie was the only one to stand up for us." Brittany chimes in. "And he helped out with Quinn." Puck adds. "Welcome to the new as of yet to be named glee club Hummel, but if you even think about double crossing us…" "Lima Heights Adjacent, I got it." Kurt says rolling his eyes. "I have the perfect song for us, San." Brittany announces leaning down to whisper into Santana ear. "You're a genius Britt." Santana says, and Brittany beams at her before leaning over to whisper something to Ashley. Ashley smirks at whatever Brittany is telling her, "Oh that is good." "Consider your request filled Hummel." Santana states leaning back. "What's the unholy trinity?" I ask again looking around.

The sing off was scheduled for the day after Kurt had informed us. Kurt stayed in the New Directions as to not give anything away, and not have the New Directions accuse us of cheating. Kurt was supposed to join us next week in practices. I'm nervous as we head down to the auditorium. Ashley, Brittany, and Santana are the only ones missing from our group.

Puck and Mike told the rest of us not to worry. Seeing as none of us were given anything to sing I guess the missing trio will be the ones preforming for us. Puck and Rachel flip to see who will perform first. Puck won the contest and opted for us to go last. The New Directions looked pretty smug when they saw our missing members.

The sing off would be judged by three people. Each group was allowed to pick one judge and our teachers, Mr. Schue and Ms. Holliday, would jointly agree on the third judge. The New Directions chose Ms. Pillsbury for their judge, and together we chose Coach Beiste to judge. Before our club could even decide who we wanted to judge for us Coach Sylvester barged in and stated simply that she would judge us and we better not mess up. I don't think anybody really had a problem with that, Coach Sylvester is scary.

The New Directions perform an admittedly good rendition of _Don't Stop Believin'._ Rachel and Finn did sound pretty great as the lead duet. "The stage is yours." Mr. Schue says gesturing for us to take our spots. I look over at Puck who clears his throat standing up. "Our performers are already backstage." He informs everyone. I give him a confused expression but nobody has time to question him as the lights dims and the silhouettes of several people can be made out on stage. Music starts playing over the speakers and in unison the dancers start moving harmonizing to the melody.

_You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone_. I hear Santana's voice float out over the music as the spotlight hits her.

_You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

Santana turns with a clap and Brittany takes center stage singing to the New Directions.

_Brittany :  
>You think you got the best of me<br>Think you had the last laugh  
>Bet you think that everything good is gone<br>Think you left me broken down  
>Think that I'd come running back<br>Baby you don't know me, cause you dead wrong_

_Everyone:  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
>Put that thing on lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Ashley & Santana:  
>You heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>But told you I was moving on over you_

I had never heard Ashley sing before, but she sounds just as amazing as Santana or Brittany. I have a feeling with the three of them we're for sure going to win. As their voices fade out Brittany comes back to the front with a smirk standing directly in front of where Rachel and Finn are sitting.

_Brittany:  
>You didn't think that I'd come back<br>I'd come back swinging  
>You try to break me<em>

Puck and Mike pop up from their seats beside me cheering as Brittany sings. I swear as she turns to integrate back into the group Brittany even sends a wink our way. Everybody comes back in for the chorus then Ashley and Santana trade lines for the third verse. As Ashley's last notes hang in the air the lights dim.

"That was the unholy trinity!" Puck exclaims hopping up and down cheering for the girls on stage, and I hear Mike whistle. I didn't understand Kurt's request until this moment. If anybody had any doubts about the cheerios being talented they were proved dead wrong today. I never knew Ashley or Brittany could sing like that, and Santana's stage presence let alone her singing voice is beyond astonishing.

Shortly after Santana had surprised us with the new glee club I asked her why she needed Brittany back to pull it off. We had just finished our morning run and were sitting by the pond watching the sun rise. Santana sat there for a minute before turning to me. "Watching Brittany dance…" she trailed off looking over the pond again, "it's magical." she breathed. I turned to look at Santana slightly. Her gaze was unfocused and far away as if reliving memories from her past. "I go to all of Brittany's performances and without fail every time she takes my breath away. Dance is the love of Brittany's life. She's so passionate about it. Being able to witness somebody performing their passion, the thing that drives them it's indescribably beautiful." Santana told me. I understand what Santana meant now.

Watching Brittany dance on stage was captivating. It's not that any of the cheerios were bad dancers, but you could tell their moves were rehearsed. Santana's one of the best dancers I know. She's one of the only people in our group that can actually keep up with Mike, and even she paled in comparison to Brittany. The way Brittany dances is so natural and fluid it's almost as if her heart beat is in sync with the music.

The song choice was Brittany's idea. Just the way Brittany sang her last solo verse to Finn directly tells me the song wasn't just a favorite hit of theirs. No, it was a message. A message, Puck happily exclaims as the trio make their way to where we're seating, "Brittany's back, bitches!" It's under laced with a warning too, to the people who know Brittany and Santana. After only spending a few weeks watching Santana and Brittany interact with each other even I know that duo is trouble.

It's as if Brittany and Santana know what the other is thinking at all times. Several times I've seen them have seemingly silent conversations. Just a glance is all it takes for a message to be understood, and lately I've noticed that Ashley seems to be relatively in sync with them as well. If Rachel, Finn, or both wanted a war with Santana well now they have one, and there's no beating the unholy trinity. That I am sure of.

**Do not worry there will be no Brittana relationship in this fanfiction. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sue POV

When jugs came to me explaining the sing off I couldn't wait to see what my band of misfits had up their sleeves. I might not say it, or even think it that often, but that Puerto Rican devil sure as hell makes me proud. I knew I had to judge this ridiculous competition. Santana may be a bright student, but that doesn't mean she's very well liked. She has a glare that even I, Sue Sylvester, find impressive and Santana tends not to be afraid to use it no matter what the person's age or authority status is. It's one of the reasons I promoted her to captain so young. I hate to admit it, but that she devil has created a soft spot in my cold, cold heart.

I was a little surprised when my favorite cheerios did not show up in the auditorium when I arrived. However, I wasn't surprised to find that Santana had chosen to not disclose who would be singing after I saw their performance. The unholy trinity, as the student body calls them. Ashley, Santana, and of course Brittany. I remember clearly when I first saw the trio interact two years ago during my summer cheer boot camp I knew they would be trouble.

Not for me of course, nobody messes with Sue Sylvester, but I sat back and watched them rise to the top of the McKinley food chain with ease. They even scared the older girls into their submission, and for routines there was no three better than they. I was heartbroken when Brittany left. People may think the blonde is ditzy and about as stupid as they come, but I know better.

Once I saw her spying on Mr. Puckerman. When someone asked what she was doing Brittany simply told them, "I'm spying on fairies." Her Shakespeare'sreference went straight over their head. Pure genius. After watching the trio perform on stage together no one can say that my three little trouble makers don't know how to make a statement.

I walk out into the hall with Emma and Beiste to discuss who should win the sing off. There's no comparison in my mind. Sure Will's group didn't make my ears bleed, but no one can compare to my girls. "So what do you two think? Both groups did a fantastic job." Emma starts. "I have to say I think Holliday's glee club should win. Sure the New Directions did a great job, but they've sung _Don't Stop Believin'_ a million times. I like that Holly show cased people you wouldn't have normally heard. I didn't know Brittany could sing like that." Beiste says and I smirk.

I, of course, knew all three of my cheerios could sing and perform. I had to sit through enough bus rides from competitions to know Schuster was squandering the talent he had in his little club. Emma is nodding her head in contemplation. I'm not sure why William thought she'd be a good judge. Sure she's in love with him, but that obsessive red head would never really want to make a decision that would hurt a child's feelings.

"I think Holliday's club was for sure the better group. Those three girls never missed a beat, sounded, and looked fantastic." I say hoping to move this process along. I've don't want to be exposed to their failure for too long. "Well I think we have our decision." Emma says leading us all back inside.

I can see my group of misfits sitting as far away from the New Directions as possible, glares being thrown their way and it makes my cold heart warm a little at how wonderful they're being. It just shows who the better group really is. Most of the faculty don't understand why I rush to defend Santana and Puck so often. They are by far the worst trouble makers this school has seen in years, and I know many of the faculty are counting down the days until their graduation. But here and now is why I do it.

Most of their reputation is based on rumor, sure Puck throws people in the dumpster a lot, but for the most part those two need a good reason to actually do any damage. They're good kids just a bit misunderstood. Take that Charlie boy for instance. That kid was destined for four years of solitude and slushies. One meeting with Santana Lopez and here he is one of the strongest kids I know. Not to mention both Puck and Santana would take on the world to protect him.

If I had to sum up those two in one word it would be: loyalty. Now-a-days people underestimate to power of a loyal friend, but if the past couple of years indicate anything to me it's that loyalty is all that really matters. Sure not many people are lucky enough to gain that loyalty from those two, but those who do sure as hell just received one of the greatest gifts in this rotten world. I am proud to say I am one of those lucky people.

"So we came to a consensus and the winner of today's sing off is….the as of yet to be named glee club!" Emma announces. I hear my misfits cheer and see Will clapping for them. "You girls did a great job!" Will praises them. "What!" I hear a tiny brunette screech. I frown and turn to see a small girl come in front of William. "Rachel," Will warns but she shakes him off. "I'm sorry there must be a mistake. We performed flawlessly. Not to mention the cheerios aren't even a part of their glee club!" I see Santana rise from her seat and take a menacing step forward the rest of my squad standing behind her with Ashley and Brittany rising on either side.

I decide to take this moment to step forward. As much as I love when Santana goes into her Snixx mode I don't want that to diminish their win. "As sponsor of Holly's glee club I can assure you all the girls who performed are in fact members as this club." I state. I see my girls nod their heads as Santana narrows her eyes.

The tiny girl huffs and storms out followed by most of the other club. The only two who remain behind are Will and the Hummel boy. Porcelain is smiling like he just found the answer to a hard math problem and Will looks pretty disappointed. "I'm sorry about that guys. Congratulations on the win you really did a fantastic job." He says smiling at them before turning to leave. Kurt shots my group a wink before following him.

I come up to my students clearing my throat to gain their attention. "Jugs, tweedle dumb, Barbie." I state looking at Santana, Brittany, and Ashley. "Good job. I expect the rest of you to follow their example at how to perform. Do not disappoint me." I order before turning to leave with a smirk. The first steps to destroying Shuster's glee club well under way. 

Quinn POV

Since the sing off things have been even icier between the New Directions and us. After Kurt defected over to our group Rachel has put a lock down on communications between us. Santana has been on edge for about three weeks now. I'm glad the cheerios had their regional competition this past weekend because after I told her off for following Charlie around she decided it was my turn to wander after like a lost puppy. Unlike Charlie, I couldn't actually get away from her as we share almost all the same classes. Sometimes I feel like banging my head against the wall. I really like Santana, but it's getting pretty annoying.

"Hey!" I hear a cheery voice greet me. I look up and see Brittany standing beside my locker smiling at me. I smile at her putting my book away. Today is Friday and all I want to do is go home and relax. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" she asks me and I tilt my head in confusion.

I haven't really talked to Brittany that much since she's come back, but she seems like a sweet girl and I don't exactly have people knocking down my door to be my friend. "Sure! What do you want to do?" I ask. Brittany shrugs, "I don't know. We'll think of something, I'll call you tomorrow before I head over." We exchange numbers and Brittany skips away to go to cheerios practice.

I'm awaken Saturday morning to somebody jumping on my bed. I groan and bury my face further into my pillow. "Come on Quinnie, get up!" I hear somebody exclaim and open my eyes to see Brittany. I jump back in shock, accidentally falling off the side of my bed onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" I mumble. "Come on! We're going unicorn hunting!" Brittany grinned at me. I look up from my spot on the floor and check the clock on my night stand. "Britt, it's not even 8 o'clock yet." I complain, but when Brittany pouts at me I sigh getting up to comply with her request. Damn that pout.

After I had showered and changed Brittany dragged me back to her house in order to change into 'real' unicorn hunting clothes. I wasn't about to tell Brittany that unicorns don't exist. I think it would break my heart more to see Brittany sad than it would break Brittany's heart finding out unicorns are mythical creatures. That's how I ended up here. I'm up in a tree in full camo gear.

Why Brittany has camo paint, and clothes in her closet is beyond me. But that's how I ended up here having one of the strangest mornings of my life. Brittany drove us around town for a while before we ended up at the park. Not many people were out this early so when Brittany forced me up into a tree only a few people looked on with amused and baffle smiles. We've been up in here for about 20 minutes.

Brittany has been asking me all about my hobbies and interests as she peers through some binoculars in the direction of downtown. Where she got binoculars from is a question I'm a little afraid to ask. As far as I knew Brittany hadn't been carrying anything around, and as soon as we get up the tree they suddenly appear out of nowhere. I might not have known Brittany long, but I know people think she's stupid. I thought maybe she was a little naïve, but today has me wondering if in fact she's not some sort of evil mastermind. It would make sense as to way she and Santana seem to be so in sync with one another.

I look around a little bored when I see a familiar head of blonde hair. I can feel myself start to panic a little as I see both Charlie and Santana making their way towards us during their morning jog. A few people have passed under us without noticing our presence, but I know I'll never live this down if Charlie sees us. I nudge Brittany's arm lightly and point to where our friends are.

Brittany gives me a giant smile as if I finally caught on to some joke of hers before giving me a thumbs up, "Good Job!" she whispers before returning to her binoculars. I furrow my brow in confusion. Good job for what? I look back down and luckily Charlie passes by us oblivious to our presence.

However, Santana has since slowed down and as if sensing Brittany and starts to look around. My eyes widen in panic as she halts right below me. Santana's eyes slowly make their way up the tree, and I know I've been caught when Santana tilts her head slightly. To my surprise Santana doesn't say anything just turns eyes narrowed searching through the branches beside me.

When Santana finally spots Brittany she moves around to where she's standing under both of us. "Hey Britt-Britt!" she greets smiling. Brittany looks down, "Hey San!" "Whatcha doing?" Santana inquires when she spots the binoculars. "Quinn and I are hunting unicorns!" Santana turns to look at me raising an eyebrow. I blush under her gaze and Santana moves closer to Brittany.

"How's the hunt going?" Santana asks looking up at Brittany. I turn to see Charlie has finally noticed that Santana is no longer with him as he walks back to where she is. I groan as Charlie looks up to see what Santana's looking at. Charlie starts laughing when he sees us.

"Why are you in a tree?" he asks me in between breathes. "We're hunting unicorns." Brittany repeats before looking down at Santana. "I think our unicorn found a mate." she answers Santana. Both Charlie and I look at Santana with questioning looks, and she shakes her head as if to say 'don't ask.' Santana turns her attention back to Brittany, "Really?" she asks. Brittany nods her head and pats the branch beside her, "Come look."

It doesn't surprise me when Santana climbs up the tree to humor Brittany's request. They have an odd friendship. I am surprised that after Santana scans the area with the binoculars Brittany hands her she lands directly on the spot Brittany had been staring at all morning.

"Well I'll be damned." Santana whispers before handing the binoculars back to Brittany. She then turns to look at me, "Do you know why you're in a tree?" Santana asks chuckling. "She found you." Brittany states as though answering Santana's question. I blush before shaking my head 'no'. Santana laughs as she climbs down from the tree. "Show her what you found, and then I think you're done for the day." Santana tells Brittany before nodding to Charlie to start jogging again.

Brittany moves over and hands me the binoculars. She helps move them in the right direction before pointing something out. "On the far side of the bean by the back window." Brittany directs and I gasp. Sitting in a booth by the window are Kurt and Blaine.

They're having coffee and I can see Blaine reach over to grab Kurt's hand. I can't believe Brittany's been spying on their date. "That's what you've been looking at?" I ask her and she gives me a 'duh' expression. "You are an evil mastermind." I whisper to myself looking back at the scene. This explains why Brittany yelled 'duck' in the car. Brittany looks at me confused for a second, "What?" and I wave off her question.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask her. Blaine and Kurt never seemed close before. Brittany starts moving to climb down the tree and I follow her. "I had my suspicions, but at least we know Kurt won't double cross us."

"Unicorn?" I ask her. What kind of code name is that? Brittany nods her head leading the way back to her car, "Yeah like you and Santana. I'm a bicorn." Brittany explains and realization dawns over me, Brittany means gay people. That's why she was happy I pointed out Santana she thought I had caught on to what we were actually doing. "That's genius." I mumble and Brittany leans back on her hood smiling at me. If anybody had asked us what we were doing nobody would question that Brittany wasn't actually looking for a mythical creature because everybody thinks she ditzy.

We go out for ice cream to celebrate our find and then Brittany drops me off back at home. She has plans with her girlfriend later and needs to change. I go up to my room to change out of my camo. My shirt is halfway above my head when I hear someone, "Oh shit!" I quickly drop my shirt back down and see a flustered Santana at the door to my bathroom. Her back is facing me, "Sorry! Charlie said I could use your shower. We didn't think you'd be home so soon." she explains still not looking at me.

That's when I notice her hair is wet and she's not wearing the shorts and tank top from earlier that morning. "It's okay, you can turn around now." Santana nods her head and quickly starts to move from the room. "Sorry." She mumbles out before leaving.

I am halfway through changing again when I hear someone yelp followed by Charlie's hearty laugh. I open my door as Santana slinks past me muttering, "Bastard." I turn and see Charlie trying to stifle his laughter as he watches Santana storm downstairs. "Sorry. We didn't think you'd be home so soon." Charlie manages to squeeze out as he regains his breathing. I nod heading back into my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie POV

Santana is almost always calm, cool, and collected. So seeing Santana so flustered after walking in on Quinn changing is pretty hilarious. We ended up watching a movie after I came down from showering, and when Quinn walked by to go to the kitchen Santana started fidgeting in her seat.

"Let's go do something." Santana exclaims jumping back up as Quinn reenters the living room. Quinn shoots us a weird look but continues upstairs. "What do you want to do?" I ask her. "I think Puck needs help." she tells me pulling out her phone. "Okay, I'll just let Quinn know we're heading out." Santana nods her head at me as she dials Puck's number.

I knock on Quinn's open door before leaning in, "Hey, San and I are going to head out for a bit. You want to come with us?" I ask her, and Quinn shakes her head. "I need to study. Have fun." I nod before leaving to go back downstairs. "We're cleaning pools." Santana informs me grabbing her keys. "Puck better not ditch us again to bang some recently divorced mom." I grumble following her out.

"Mom wants to know when you're going to come over for dinner again." Puck breaks the silence. We've been helping him clean pools for the past few hours. This is our last house. "When does she want me to come?" Santana asks frowning at the PH test in her hand.

"Tonight if you can make it. She finally has a day off." Santana nods putting the strip in the trash. "Who else is coming?" Santana asks looking over at him. "Mike. Blaine has a prior engagement and you know how mom freaks him out." Puck starts packing up his cleaning supplies, and we start to head out.

"You can come over too if you want." Puck tells me as I help him pack the rest of his stuff into his truck. "Bring Quinn over. My mom thinks I need to hang out with more people." Puck shrugs. "I'll text you about it later." I tell him before walking over to Santana car to go home.

When I get home I go up to Quinn's room. She's right where I left her, studying on her bed. "Hey, Puck invited us over for dinner." Quinn looks up and frowns at me. "I think you should come with me. Santana will be there." I tell her before she can shoot me down. Quinn sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Have you met his parents?" Quinn asks me. "No, but I've met his sister. She's eight. She's really sweet." I tell her, "Please come with me?" I smile as Quinn nods her head. "Okay, when are we leaving?" I text Puck to get his address and what time we should be there. "Dinner's at 8." I tell her going to my room to get ready.

Quinn and I are standing outside a small house. Santana's car is in the driveway, and I'm relieved to know that we won't be alone with Puck's mom. I reach up and ring the doorbell as Quinn shifts nervously beside me playing with the plate of brownies in her hand. A middle aged woman opens the door frowning at us.

"We ain't buying anything kids." she grumbles looking between us. "Um, Puck invited us. I'm Charlie Fabray and this is my sister, Quinn." the woman frown deepens as she turns slightly, "Noah!" she yells and I hear movement inside the house.

Puck emerges a few seconds later grinning at us. "Ma, this is Charlie and Quinn. I told you about them." Ms. Puckerman doesn't budge though. "Santana knows them?" she asks Puck and he shakes his head rolling his eyes.

"Yeah ma. Come on in guys excuse the mess." Puck says opening the door wider as his mom huffs and moves back towards the kitchen. "Sorry about that, mom is skeptical over meeting new people." He apologizes taking our coats. "We brought brownies." Quinn says offering him the plate. Puck grins, "Thanks. Make yourselves at home Mike's in the living room." Quinn and I share a look before heading into the living room.

Mike is on the couch watching a football game. "Hey!" he greets us happily as we sit down next to him. "Hey!" we greet him back. Ms. Puckerman comes in frowning at the scene in front of her. "You two want anything to drink. Lord knows Noah doesn't have any manners." she asks us. "No, thanks. Do you need any help with dinner Ms. Puckerman?" Quinn asks politely.

Ms. Puckerman waves off the offer. "Santana won't let anyone near that kitchen." she says sitting down in a reclining chair. Quinn gives me a skeptical look but I just shrug at her. This one of the weirdest evenings I've ever been at. Puck comes in shortly after sitting down next to me.

"So how you two met my two trouble makers?" Ms. Puckerman asks. "San saved Charlie from the hockey team. We met Quinn a little while after that." Puck answers for us and his mom hums in acknowledgement. "Sounds like Tana." she says.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I see Sarah come in. "Dinner's ready ma." she announces before bouncing back off to the kitchen. Everybody gets up and Quinn and I follow everybody into the dining room. When we enter the room I finally spot Santana. She's helping Sarah put all the food on the table.

"Gather round bitches." Santana greets us. "Tana," Ms. Puckerman scolds and Santana flashes her a smile, "Sorry Ma." she apologizes giving her a kiss on the cheek as Ms. Puckerman sits down at the head of the table. Santana and Puck sit on either side of her with Sarah sitting next to Santana. I sit down next to Puck with Quinn on my other side as Mike takes the seat next to Sarah.

"You out done yourself this time Tana." Ms. Puckerman approves after she takes the first bite. "San's the best cook I know." Mike agrees digging into his food. "So, where's your other half?" Ms. Puckerman asks Santana.

"She's at dinner with her girlfriend." Santana explains, "I think she's coming by at the end of the week." "Tell her to bring that girl of hers." Ms. Puckerman says gruffly. "Now don't go scaring Emily away, she's a sweetheart." Santana says with a pointed look. I glance between them. I guess their talking about Brittany. "I'll be on my best behavior. I just want to make sure she treats my angel right." Ms. Puckerman says defensively and Santana rolls her eyes.

Santana glances at Quinn and me before going back to talk to our hostess. "Well that angel had this one climbing up a tree today." Santana says nodding at Quinn. Ms. Puckerman looks over at us, "Really, and why was that?" she asks looking at Quinn. Quinn looks at Santana who gives her an encouraging smile before she answers, "We went unicorn hunting." It's a statement but the way it comes out is more like a question.

Ms. Puckerman raises an eyebrow at Quinn before turning to Santana. "Did she find one?" she asks Santana. "Well she found me." Santana jokes sending Quinn a wink. I furrow my brow in confusion, but I hear Ms. Puckerman chuckle.

"So what do your parents do?" Ms. Puckerman asks Quinn and me. We both shift nervously in our seats. "Mom is manager down at the bank." I tell her. "And your father?" she asks. Quinn clears her throat and I look up at Santana who gives me an apologetic smile.

"Charlie helps me with my pool cleaning business." Puck says before Quinn has a chance to answer. Santana leans in to whisper something in Ms. Puckerman's ear. "Well I hope you pay him well." she says giving her son a look. "He's very generous." I tell her sending Puck a smile. "Good, hard work should never go unrewarded." I see both Puck and Santana breathe a sigh of relief.

After dinner Mike and Puck go into the kitchen to clean up, and Santana goes upstairs to put Sarah to bed leaving us alone with Ms. Puckerman. She's looking Quinn and I up and down as though to size us up. "Noah's a smart boy, but he's got a thick skull when it comes to common sense." Ms. Puckerman states after a while. "Santana's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be going places most people can only dream of." Ms. Puckerman says glancing up the stairs. "I come home one day to find Noah and a little Latina girl playing in our front yard back when we still lived in Lima Heights. I don't know why Santana chose to play with him, but since then all I ever heard about was 'Tana this' and 'Tana that' they've been thick as thieves ever since. The Lopez's are a good, hardworking family. When I met them they were moving up in the world. After my dead beat husband left me I thought I'd be stuck in that god forsaken rat hole. Then one day I come home to find Noah and a little Latina girl playing in our front yard." she finishes looking at Quinn and I with a penetrating gaze. I nervously shift in my seat as I hear Santana come back down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Santana asks taking in our uncomfortable expressions. "Ms. Puckerman was just telling us how you and Noah met." Quinn answers. Ms. Puckerman gets up and kisses Santana's cheek. "I'm heading off to bed. I like these two you should keep them around." "Night, ma." Santana says grinning at us.

Santana sits down in front of us and leans back her eyes searching our faces much the same way Ms. Puckerman had done earlier. "What'd you really talk about?" she asks us after a few moments. Quinn glances at me and I shrug.

"She didn't threaten you did she?" Santana asks when we remain silent. "I'm not sure." Quinn says looking at me. Santana raises an eyebrow at us before shaking her head, "When Blaine met her the first time she chased him out of the house with a butter knife, so I think you'll be fine." I feel my jaw drop in shock. I can't imagine anybody not liking Blaine.

Puck and Mike come out of the kitchen shortly afterwards. "Ma go to bed?" Puck asks Santana. "Yeah, but not before scaring these two." Santana chuckles. "Sorry, ma's just guarded." Puck apologizes to us. "Well I'm going to head off. Call me if you need anything." Santana says getting up to leave. Quinn and I say goodbye too following Santana out of the house.

"Well that was an interesting night." Quinn says when the three of us are outside. I hum in acknowledgment and Santana glances back at the house. "That's the Puckerman's for you." Santana says. "How did you met Puck?" I ask her. "School. He made fun of my dress and I pushed him in a puddle of mud. Haven't been able to get rid of his annoying ass since." Santana smirks at us before heading off to her car.

Quinn POV

Ever since we had dinner with the Puckerman family I haven't been able to get Santana out of my head. Santana almost always radiates a sense of ease and confidence, but I think that was the first night I really saw her comfortable in her surroundings.

It's Friday and we're headed to the last football game of the season. Charlie and I are picking up Kurt at the school before we head over to the stadium. I see Brittany, Ashley, and Puck huddled around one of the buses. I can't believe the cheerleaders still have to wear those short skirts even in the dead of winter.

The parking lot is scattered with cheerleaders and football players waiting for their coaches. "I thought they would've left for the game already." I say and Charlie just shrugs beside me. The doors to the school's open and I see Coach Beiste head off to one of the buses yelling at her players and an irate Santana and Coach Sylvester file outside behind her.

"This can't be good." Charlie mumbles. I see Coach Sylvester enter one of the buses quietly as Santana starts yelling at the rest of the cheerleaders. I jump when I hear a knock on my window and I look up to find a scowling Santana. "Yes?" I ask as I roll down my window. "Where's Kurt?" Santana asks me gruffly. I shrug and Santana huffs as I watch the busses start to leave the parking lot.

"San," Charlie says pointing to where the last bus is exiting the lot and she waves him off, "Blaine's not here." she explains before she starts to pace outside my door. "San, just calm down." I say gently opening my door and Santana shakes her head, "I just got my ass chewed out because one of my cheerleaders is too horny to show up on time." Santana freezes for a second and then rounds the front of my car.

"Twinkle toes your ass better be in my car in the next five seconds or your running to the stadium!" I hear Santana yell and I look over to see a flustered looking Blaine fall out of the car beside mine. "4 Seconds!" Santana yells stalking away to her car and I see Blaine sprint off after her.

Kurt opens the backseat and slides in, "You don't think she'd actually make him run to the stadium do you?" he asks us. Looking over at where Santana is yelling in Spanish. "No." Charlie says shaking his head before I see him grimace, "Well…" he says again after a few seconds, "maybe we should follow behind just in case."

Santana didn't make Blaine run to the stadium, but she is still yelling at him as we get out of the car and watch them walk off to a side entrance to the field. "Maybe you should go calm her down, Quinn." Kurt says watching the two cheerleaders. I feel both Kurt and Charlie push me towards Santana and I look back, "What am I supposed to do?" I hiss at them and all I receive is a shrug.

I jog up to where they are and tug on Santana's arm to get her to stop walking. "What!" Santana snaps turning around and I reach up to kiss her. "Good luck." I mumble against her lips before turning around quickly and walking back over to Kurt and Charlie.

I look at Charlie and Kurt with wide eyes. I can't believe I just kissed Santana Lopez and the pair gives me a thumbs up and two amused smiles before nodding for me to look back. I look over my shoulder and see Santana is frozen in her spot looking at me with a gob smacked expression on her face. I laugh a little and wave at her, and she just gives me a dopey smile as Blaine pulls her back towards the field.

"Oh my god!" I whisper as I reach Kurt and Charlie. "Please, tell me I didn't just do that." and Kurt laughs at me before hooking my arms with his. "Come on let's go watch your girl in action."

We take a seat in the front row and soon Brittany bounds up to us with a frown. "Hey, Britt what's wrong?" I ask her. "I heard you gave Sanny a kiss for good luck. Where's mine?" she asks with a pout and I lean down to kiss her cheek as my friends laugh. "Happy?" I ask pulling away and Brittany gives me a megawatt smile before looking at Kurt, "Depends was she looking?" Brittany asks.

I frown in confusion and I hear somebody clear their throat. I look over to see a scowling Santana. Brittany chuckles moving away from me, "Sorry San forgot how possessive you can be." Brittany teases as Charlie and Kurt laugh at her. I feel myself blush and I quirk an eye brow at her, "Aw, are you jealous?" I ask her and Santana rolls her eyes at me.

"Stop distracting my squad." she huffs at me before walking away to lead the cheerleaders through stretches. "So when are you finally going to ask her out?" Kurt asks me when Santana's out of ear shot. I frown at him, "Santana doesn't want to date me." I say shaking my head.

"Then why does she keep looking over here." I look over and catch Santana looking at me before she quickly diverts her gaze back to what Brittany's doing. Kurt chuckles a little, "If you really want to see Santana get flustered you should ask her out. For someone who acts so confident she sure gets awkward after someone shows an interest in her."


End file.
